Hearts of Sincerity
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: A YGOSM xver! The Shadow Realm is open, Yami said he hated Serenity! What'll happen in the final chapter? Only I know...for now...
1. Prologue: On the way

**Okay, so it is really bad of me to start a new story with all the others I have to finish, but I'm working on it! ^_~ Anyway, this is my second SM/YGO x-over and I hope you like it! ^_^**

"Ack, life up here is so boring," complained the odango haired hime of the moon as she absentmindedly wondered through the silver halls of the lunar palace. She glanced about her at the delicately painted paintings that hung upon the silver walls, silvery golden hair flowing at her sides, silvery white gown fluttering around her dainty feet.

"What do you mean by that hime," asked a girl who walked along side the cerulean-eyed princess.

"There's nothing to do, there is only endless silver and beauty, however pretty this place may be there is nothing to do," replied the princess.

"I think prince Endymion's visits have had a nasty effect on you princess Serenity," replied the girl.

"Hai, Maakyurii, I believe they have," Serenity sighed and, striding past her short blue haired blue eyed friend, leaned on one of the window sills that lined one wall of the hall they occupied. She then glanced wistfully outwards towards the blue and green planet covered with swirling, pearly white mist.

"What's wrong dear Serenity, I sense there is something troubling you," Maakyurii asked concerned as she stood be her friend.

Serenity bit her lower lip gently before replying, "I have heard that the country of Egypt has distaste for us and the lunar kingdom, and I just want to know why," Serenity then stood up and turned back to her friend, "I have to know."

"And what do you plan to do if you do learn hime?" Maakyurii looking seriously into her friend's eyes concerned for her safety, she was one of the people that knew Serenity best. She knew that if Serenity wanted to know something she'd go to any lengths to get it. Maakyurii was concerned as to the lengths that this girl would stretch herself too in order to find out whether Egypt despised the moon or not, and if so why?

"I plan to fix whatever may be wrong if there was something," she replied a frown plastering itself across her fair features.

"Serenity I know about this matter," Serenity's eyes widened at this confession edging her friend to tell her more, "and yes, they do despise us, or more like they don't trust us. You see only the guardian royal family are aloud through are gates and they think that you're hiding something."

"But we're not," Serenity protested.

Maakyurii took Serenity's hands in her own and raised them to eye level, "I know that hime, but they don't and that is the problem, it is they that need to be convinced not I." Serenity's eyes became crystals as pearly white tears threatened to fall from the now deep blue depths.

"I understand Maakyurii," Serenity replied nodding to her friend whipping gently at her eyes to remove them of the sorrow that was held in her heart. She had read the ancient texts, of how there had once been a war between Earth and the Moon and how it had taken a huge sacrifice to destroy the destruction that was taking place. The texts failed to record that sacrifice however, but they did say of how not all of Earth trusted the Moon and likewise. That only the Moon's royal family and the guardian family from Earth had conversed.

A few hours later, after Serenity had eaten dinner and her friends had said their farewells and headed home to their own planets, Serenity was lying on her bed in her nightgown. Gazing up at the ceiling she couldn't help but wonder what Earth was like; to be brutally honest she hadn't ever been there. She was engaged to the prince of that world and yet she hadn't even seen what his home was like. Her thoughts then moved onto what Maakyurii had told her and what to do about Egypt.

An idea flew through her mind as realisation dawned on her; if you want to fix a problem you do it yourself. This was something she'd have to do on her own, she had often talked to her mother about the parts of Earth that disliked the Moon but her mother had discarded it and said that it would all be sorted soon. But some of these talks had commenced over a year ago and still nothing had been done. This was Maakyurii greatest fear; that Serenity would decide to go to Earth and to try to fix this problem herself. Although Maakyurii trusted her friend's judgement she didn't agree that this was the best method to use.

Scrambling off of her white linen and silk-coated bed she ran to her wardrobe to find something suitable. She all but ran to the back for the wardrobe was more of a hall than anything else. At the back she found a white robe with two arm straps, a brown rope belt and the skirt reached the knees. Changing quickly she went to her vanity table and picked out an armband, which she slid onto her upper right arm and some bangles, three on each wrist and one per ankle.

Twirling for herself she decided she liked the way she looked, she knew what the people of Egypt wore, Endymion had sometimes brought her books form Earth which she had read many times. Taking one last glance in the mirror she was about to leave when she saw the mark on her forehead, the emblem of the moon, a golden right side up crescent shaped moon. With a wave of her hand and flick for the wrist, a shimmer of silver lights and the mark was gone. Grinning at her reflection she made her way silently through the palace to the gate, through the kingdom to the temple of teleportation.

Once there she grabbed a handful of spices and ground herbs form the offering basket out front and proceeded to the inner chambers. Seeing the silvery fire that burned there she threw upon it the sweat smelling offering, clasping her hands and closing her eyes she chanted an incantation.

"Tsuki no Hikari, take me to Egypt no Earth," and in a flash of silvery light and gold flashes the hime of the moon was gone.

---Planet Mercury---

Maakyurii sat straight up in bed, she had a bad feeling about something that she couldn't quite point, 'I'll have to ask Marusu in the morning,' she concluded. With that closing thought Maakyurii, the princess of Mercury drifted back to an uneasy sleep. 

**Okay, so that was it! Please R&R! ^_~**

**Maakyurii = Mercury  
Marusu = Mars**


	2. Taken

**Okay, so here's the real first chapter, the first was merely a prologue! Enjoy ^_~**

-

---Planet Earth, Egypt---

In a swirl of light, mist, strong winds, and consequently, sand Serenity's slim figure plopped unceremoniously upon the golden ground. The hime blinked a couple of times before standing up slightly unsteadily at first but soon gaining her footing. Glancing around warily as she walked onwards across the desert sand, she soon found herself in a small village; quaint stone buildings lined a wide, dusty path.

She had just stopped to take a breather when two hands reached out form behind her and dragged her into a dark alleyway. Struggling against his grip she aimed a kick to his stomach that he failed to dodge but he didn't react either. Serenity's eyes widened in horror as he grabbed her wrists and she felt something itchy and rough against her wrists, binding them in place behind her back. "Ahh, let me go, get off of me," she screamed at the man pulling at his grasp but it failed to loosen.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting a prize such as yourself slip away," he growled in a low intoxicating voice. She felt a blow come to her lower back and remembered nothing more as darkness crept in from the outer rims of her eyes to the point that she was complete devoid of the ability to see.

Blinking twice Serenity looked around her as the fuzziness that lay upon her vision slowly melted away until she could clearly define the outlines of the room and it's contents. She was on what appeared and felt like straw or possibly hay; another figure was sitting at the other end of the room, a blonde haired boy with fierce purple eyes. "So Aran got you too huh?" he asked, his eyes set on the female on the hay.

"Aran, was that the guy who attacked me?" she was confused as to where she was, who had kidnapped her and what, in general, was going on.

"Obviously so, otherwise you wouldn't be here," he said annoyance lining his voice, "you're not from around here are you?"

"How did you know?" she was shocked to say the least, she leaned forward slightly staring gently at the boy.

"You're skin, it's too pale for you to be from Egypt, so where'd you come from?" he asked curiosity evident in his voice now as he walked over to Serenity, sitting down beside her, he looking intently at her.

"My skin huh, yeh well I'm form the…um," she cut her sentence short before she said the moon, she wanted to know what people thought of her home before she went about saying she was from there.

"You don't remember, gees, he must of hit you hard," the boy said leaning back, one leg pulled upwards into a bent position so as for one of his arms to rest gently upon his knee.

"Yeh, I guess," she looked down taking fistfuls of her white skirt into her hands as she did so.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked looking sternly down upon the odango cropped head below him.

"Se…Usagi," she replied hastily, figuring it would not be wise to use her true name in case of her name being known.

"Seuagi, weird name," he said looking at her with distaste.

"No, just Usagi, so what's you name?" she asked, innocent blue eyes looking directly into his purple ones.

"Why should I tell you," he spat.

"I told you mine," she fumed eyebrows knitted together in frustration she glared at the blonde boy.

"Okay, okay, it's Malik, Malik Ishtar," he sighed and rolled his eyes and instantly got a painful slap across the face.

"Don't you treat me as though I'm inferior to you, I am just as good as you and don't you forget it," he raised an eyebrow at this as he rubbed his reddened cheek her fiery personality interested him. A soft click was heard then a grunt, then a let out of breath and then the slamming of mental against metal and someone stomping away.

"Malik, you in there," came a feminine voice from the cell opposite.

"Yeh Isis, what took you so long?" Malik asked, Serenity looked over in the direction he was gazing to meet the eyes of a black haired women, she looked to be a little older than Malik and shared his purple eyes. 

"Work," came the soft reply. 

"Um…are you related to Malik?" she asked timidly. 

"Yes, I'm his older sister, but who are you?" Isis replied giving Serenity a quizzical look. 

"She's Usagi, she can't remember where she came from and it's certainly not Egypt," there was a resounding crack and once again Malik found himself rubbing a reddened cheek. 

"I have a voice you know and I don't need you to talk for me," Serenity glared at Malik and Isis giggled slightly. 

"Girl power, eh Usagi?" she asked calming her voice but you could still here the laughter contained within it. 

"I suppose so Isis, but…are there any others here?" Serenity was worried; she hadn't liked being man handled in that alley and she didn't want anyone else to have to suffer that. 

"Yes," came Malik's voice beside her, "another pair of siblings, an older brother and younger sister." 

"Jono and Shizuka," Isis finished for her brother, "we had better get some sleep, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow," some sounds of rustling were heard and footsteps. 

Serenity walked over to where Isis was, leaving Malik the straw she asked in a whisper, "Why, what's happening tomorrow?" she asked, curiosity simply dripping from her voice. 

"We are shown to the Pharaoh to see if he wishes to buy," Isis answered sleepily, yawning. 

"I see," confirmed Serenity, equally as tired she curled up on the cold stone floor and fell asleep. It was new and not too comfortable but Serenity was too tired to care, although she didn't appreciate waking up with a sore neck. 

---Planet Mercury--- 

Maakyurii awoke from an uneasy sleep, slipping from her bed to the electric blue floor of her room; she quickly bathed and changed into a travelling outfit. She swiftly made her silent way towards the teleportation temple where she was transported to the planet Mars and headed straight for the palace. "Excuse us Miss, but who are you," asked one of the red armour clad guards that guarded the burgundy doors. 

"No need to fear, it is I princess Maakyurii, I have come to see princess Marusu on urgent business," she nodded to the guard who nodded back. 

"As you wish mi-lady," he said opening the door and ushering her inside, shutting after her. She dashed as fast as was lady like towards the temple in which the Sacred Fire burned where she knew her friend would be. 

"Marusu," she called urgently. 

"Maakyurii, is that you, what a pleasant surprise," Marusu, the princess of Mars exclaimed. 

"No time for pleasantries, Serenity has learned of the objections to the Lunarians by the people of Egypt on Earth," Marusu glared at her, "well, I told her and I fear the worst has happened. 

"She's gone to Earth, hasn't she?" Marusu asked desperately, praying with all her heart that it was not so. 

"I'm afraid so, but she will be in danger there, if she were to be discovered an all out war between the planets and Earth could occur," Maakyurii said in absolute terror. 

"And the entire planetary allegiance would fall," Marusu nodded, "I will ask the Fir for guidance but in the mean time Queen Selene cannot learn of this disturbance." 

Maakyurii nodded, "Rest assured, it must not be so," nodding once more she bad a silent farewell to her friend before hurriedly departing to her home planet to seek the council of her Gods. 

**Okay, that's all for now and what I want to know is, do you want me to continue or should I drop this? ^_^ please review and tell me what you think!  
BTW, thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!**


	3. Serenity v Yami

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I just wanna clear one thing, Jounouchi was known as Jono in ancient Egypt so that's who he is and Shizuka is his sister, same name!**

**Okay, with that said, read on! ^_^**

---Planet Earth, Egypt, Serenity's cell--- 

"Ooh, my neck," Serenity groaned rubbing the sore area with one hand, while she pushed herself up from the floor with the other. 

"Well that's what you get for sleeping on the floor," came Malik's taunting voice from across the room. Serenity didn't bother responding she just ignored him and stood up stretching. 

"Alright you pieces of dirt get up, get up the lotta ye, we got a lotta work to do!" came a loud harsh voice. There was the sound of a lock clicking and a metal bared door being slid aside. 

"Hey, keep your mitts off my sister," came a boys voice, Serenity looked swiftly in its direction, "Ahh." The sound of something large hitting the floor with a thump made Serenity jump. 

"Shut up you little mutt," came the commanding voice again. 

"Jono," Isis whispered making Serenity jump. 

"Brother!" 

"Shizuka," Isis said again in a whisper Serenity nodded and was prepared for the worst. She saw the lock come off of Isis's cell's door as I slid aside. Then a man came in, messy brown hair and bright blue eyes, he grabbed Isis by her wrist and threw her out of the cell. 

"Hey, you leave her alone you big bully," Serenity growled at the man. 

"Well, if it ain't the new one," with that the man disappeared out of Isis's cell and reappeared at the entrance to Malik and Serenity's. "Out you," he growled throwing Malik out the door. "As for you, no one insults me and get s away with it," he aimed a punch at her that she almost dodged. Almost being the key word, it made contact with her cheek causing her to stumble backwards. "That'll teach ya," he growled grabbing Serenity by her upper arm and leading out of the door. 

She saw Malik standing protectively by his sister and a blonde haired boy with one of his arms protectively around a girl's waist. The boy had honey brown eyes that were glaring at the man holding Serenity. The girl in his grasp had long red hair, mostly brown, with auburn eyes. The man quickly bound all their wrists onto one long rope, the other end of which lay in his grasp. 

"Who's he?" Serenity asked the red haired girl in front of her. 

"That's Aran, my name's Shizuka by the way, you must be new," Shizuka smiled half sadly, half warmly at Serenity. 

"My name's Usagi and that's your brother Jono isn't it?" she asked, although it was more of a statement, as she nodded towards the blonde in front of Shizuka. 

"Yes, how…oh Malik and Isis must have told you," Serenity nodded at this and the two fell into silence when Aran sent a glare at them. 

Serenity had to squint with her eyes when they suddenly emerged into the bright, hot sun of Egypt. 'So that's what the sun looks like form Earth?' she asked herself as her eyes adjusted to the day light, she wasn't used to it at all. Light to her came from the ground for on the moon the light of the sun reflected off of it causing the light to come from beneath and not from above. It was a new experience for her. 

She gasped when a huge stone palace came into view, sandy coloured stone pillars and colourful inscriptions upon the walls. A large man and women carved from stone each upon an elaborately decorated chair. Serenity was awed by the beauty of it all and thought that the moon was pleasant rather than pretty. At least Egypt had some colour; on the moon it was silver here, silver there and very like colour anywhere. 

She stood completely shocked when they entered, unknown to her, what was called a thrown room. Colourful pictures and carvings lay upon the walls, elaborate pillars of stone from floor to high ceiling. Great golden steps leading up to three stone chairs upon which sat a women a man and a boy that looked a little older than Serenity. 

"My Lord Pharaoh, life, health, strength be to you I bring before you these gifts as a token of homage to you," Aran said coaxingly shoving the five slaves onto the ground. 

"I don't need them," said the man in the middle of the trio of chairs, Aran's face fell a little, but not enough to be noticeable, "but perhaps my son," he said indicating the boy on his left, "Yami." 

"Father?" the boy said cocking his head. 

"Go on son, consider it an early birthday present," his mother said sweetly, Yami nodded and stood up, walking down the steps to inspect the slaves. 

Yami had burning ruby eyes, dark ebony hair sticking out in six spikes from his head, the edges lined with crimson. Lightning gold bangs outlining his face and streaking through his hair giving him a wild look. He radiated an aura of authority and confidence that could and had broken many people's wills. 

"I choose these three," Yami announced suddenly indicating Malik, Isis and Serenity. 

"Lord high Pharaoh, life, health, strength be to you, may I?" asked a tall brunette man with piercing ice blue eyes. 

"As you wish priest Seto," the high priest, Seto, walked down the steps as Yami had done and stood before Jono and Shizuka. 

"I'll take the other two," Aran nodded; collected his pay and turned and left. Yami was then excused from the meeting for it was between his father, mother, the priests and the high council. A servant led Jono and Shizuka to Seto's chambers while Yami lead the other three to his. 

"So what do you plan to do with us?" Serenity asked, Malik's and Isis's shot open. No one, repeat, no one was allowed to speak to the pharaoh or his offspring without permission or without being spoken to first. 

"Who do you think you are to talk to a member of the royal family," Yami raged turning on her. 

"Um…oops…sorry," Serenity said wide eyed taking a step backwards from the pharaoh's son, Isis had to restrain Malik jumping on Yami there and then. 

"Sorry isn't going to cut it and how dare you speak to me," he roared. 

"And why shouldn't I speak to you?" Serenity argued back, glaring at him at the same time. 

"Because I am the Pharaoh's so and you're a worthless slave!" there was a resounding crack, Serenity had just slapped Yami putting him into a stupor. 

"I'm still a human being," she snorted at him. Malik and Isis just stood there in shock, it wasn't every day you saw a slave talk back to the son of the Pharaoh, let alone slap him. 

"No you're not, you're a worthless piece of dirt," slap! 

"You're wrong, I'm the same as you are, difference in clothing doesn't change a thing!" 

"How dare you treat me like I'm at your level slave!" 

"I'll treat you how I like because it's how you treat people and how you are treated that determines what you are, not some outward look," she yelled back. Yami was completely lost for words, he couldn't think of a retort to that. He hadn't actually thought of life that way, he'd always been taught that he was better than everyone else except his parent and the high priest, at his current level anyway. When he became Pharaoh he would be supreme to all other beings, he would be a god. 

"Listen here you, when I become Pharaoh I'll be a God and better than you so there!" 

"Oh no you won't, you'll never be a God because you'll die just like everybody else, you're as normal as they come," she spat back; she really hated this boys attitude. 

"Shut up!" Yami demanded, he was getting really fed up with this girl, what she was telling him went against all his years of education. Even so, it did kind of make sense to him in an obscure kind of way. 

"No I won't shut, not until you realise that how you treat people is wrong, you can't just go about bossing people around!" 

"And why not? I've been doing it all my life," he demanded. 

"Why? Because it's wrong, you don't like the way I'm treating you now do you? I'm just giving you a dose of your own medicine," she was glaring full force at Yami now and, unknown to the arguing pair, a large crowd of servants had come to watch. They knew that this could not end well for the girl; she'd probably get at least a hundred lashes or more, or worse maybe put to death. 

"What?" he whispered stunned, she was right, he didn't like the way she was treating him. Was this really what he was like, did he yell at people so, break their confidence down so all they knew was fear? 

"Look at these people surrounding you, they are like your army, with the amount of people you've enslaved if they had the confidence and something to fight for they could easily over throw you. 

"They could not, they're worthless," he retorted but he was beginning to weaken under her glares and her strong will. 

"No, your wrong, they aren't worthless, they're just unmotivated, when you want something you get up your courage and get it, am I right?" he nodded, he wanted to here what else she had to say, "well then you're just like them, if they wanted something they could get if they just set their minds to it!" Yami was speechless, that one had struck a nerve, she was right and he knew it, but he wasn't going to admit it to her, he wasn't weak, he would not bow before a slave. "If you want to be treated with respect show it to those around you," was her final statement as her expression softened. 

Yami looked at her and one thought came bang smack in his face, 'She's right.' He understood now but right now that was not the issue, he stormed away from her, grabbing the end of the rope that still bound the wrists of his three new slaves and tugged. He began to pull them towards his chamber so that they had to walk faster than normal to keep from falling over. Serenity turned before she disappeared and grinned at the other servants who grinned back, those who saw her anyway. 

**Okay, did you like it? Please review I really needed the up-lift I feel like crap right now and I've got too much school work.**


	4. Hikari no Tsuki

**Okay, this took a little while to get out but it is out now so! ^_^**

Pulling the three into his chambers he called over a nearby servant and whispered in his ear, "Bathe the other two, I need to speak with the blonde one," the servant nodded, scared of what Yami might do if he disobeyed orders. Yami walked over to Serenity who had only just been untied and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his private quarters. 

"What do you want me for?" she asked politely. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled. 

"My name is Usagi and you have no right to vent your anger on me!" she said back perfectly normally, crossing her slender arms over her chest. 

"I'll do what I like with you," he retorted his eyebrow twitching. 

"As you wish, but is there really any point to this argument, what are you trying to say, that you're higher than me, we've already had this conversation? Let's face it Yami, you aren't going to beet my will into the dust with your glares and your insults. I will do as you ask but I will not be treated like dirt for I am a human being just like yourself." She finished with a nod, Yami just stood there speechless yet again she'd made him lost for words, he waved his hand towards the door and swiftly she departed. He went over to his bed and sat there for a minute or two before flopping upon it completely and falling asleep, little did he know that the next day was not to be a nice one. 

---Seto just as he leaves the meeting hall--- 

"I wander what the names of those two are," he wandered to himself as he entered his chambers. He saw on the floor a boy sitting up against a wall, the brunette girl held protectively in his grasp. "What's your name boy?" Seto growled glaring down at the boy who just held his sister closer and tighter than before. 

"Jono," Seto then directed his eyes to Shizuka and then looked back to Jono, he caught on, "Shizuka, my sister." 

"I see," he said going over to the door and peering out, calling over a servant and asking them to bather the pair and re-dress them and make sure that they were comfortable. He wasn't usually this nice to anyone let alone servants but there was just something about these two that had caught his eyes. He could tell the boy had spirit and a will not easily broken but he'd bent many and he had the confidence in his abilities that he would be able to make this boy trust him. 

When he was young Seto had been told he had a sixth sense, he could sense how others felt about him, the boy distrusted him, the girl, his sister, had yet to form an opinion, Yami as a friend same as the Pharaoh. He'd get this boy to trust him. 

---Yami--- 

His eyes fluttered open as the morning sun dawned upon his features, He frowned at the intrusion and sat up warily. Shaking his head to clear his mind of sleep he got up and stretched; striped and went to bathe in his private bathroom. Climbing out he yawned and changed, walking out into the main area of his chambers he saw Malik holding his sister tightly and Usagi leaning back to back with Isis. All three still asleep, he couldn't be bothered to wake them but that was done for him when another servant rushed into the room. 

"Son of the lord Pharaoh, life, health, strength be to you, hurry, your father is dead," the servant panted as Yami's eyes widened and he dashed out of his room, passed the servant and to his father's room as fast as his legs would carry him. Serenity jumped up and ran after him, Yami may not be on her favourites list but she knew what could happen, and no one deserved it. 

"Usagi!" Isis cried after her friend but to no avail, Serenity did not turn back. 

Yami ran as fast as he could, he could hear someone behind him but eh didn't care he sprinted into his father's room and immediately was splashed with blood. The floor was deep burgundy and so were the sheets of his father's bed; a knife lay threw the man's heart. Yami fell to his knees by his father taking one of his ice-cold hands in his. 

Serenity slowed to a halt outside the room, the door wide open allowing the blood to seep past the door and through into the hall. She stared in shock at the crying Yami, his legs socked in blood. "Yami," she said quietly walking up beside him. 

"Go away, who gave you permission to come in here," Yami spat at her slapping her hand away. 

"No one but myself, Yami, it couldn't be helped, everyone has to die sometime," she said gently crouching beside him. He looked at her with red eyes and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she pulled him into her and cradled him there, rocking steadily back and forth. He hiccupped a couple of times but soon stopped crying. 

He pulled away and stood, "Thanks," he said coldly before striding out of the door. 

Serenity too stood but with different intentions, she looked at the Pharaoh and sighed, "He needs you, you cannot die yet." She went over to the door and shut it gently; walking back over to the bed she removed the dagger from the Pharaoh's heart. Clasping her hands she whispered under her breath, "Hikari no Tsuki, shining down, guide the soul of one once lost back to it's body. Take it from eternal rest back to were it is now mist and may events of death be wiped eternally until said soul return to the world of souls." 

A golden light surrounded her, streaked with lines of silver, the mark of her birthright appeared on her forehead, her eyes slipped shut and the spell began. From her beating heart a shining silver crystal came from her body, the source of light transferred to it. The light gathered around it in swirling torrents and then poured into where the heart of the Pharaoh lay unmoving. Then it began to beat in a steady rhythm, the wound closed and the Pharaoh's chest began to rise, his eyes opened and saw Serenity. 

She smiled warmly down upon him before whipping her hand over his face, his eyes closed and consciousness slipped from him as he slept. Serenity sighed; the crystal returned to her heart, her mark disappeared and she walked to the door. Opening it she lanced lovingly back once and proceeded out. She ran to the bathing chambers, thankful that they were empty and proceeded to wash all the blood off. 

---Planet Saturn--- 

A young lady of about twelve sat upon an amethyst covered bed her book containing ancient texts discarded by her side; one slender hand still lay upon its dark cover. "Someone has used the power of my planet for said persons own use, that was the signal of Moon, princess Serenity," princess Sataan concluded as she stood form her silk-coated bed. 

Walking to the door, she did not look back as she made her ay swiftly and quietly to mars to seek the council of the princess Marusu who would doubtless know of this show of power. On her way she contacted through her mind the princess, soon to become queen of her planet, Puruutoo. 

---Planet Earth, Egypt--- 

She came out fully dressed to see Yami at the door, "Usagi there you are," he scowled. Serenity nodded but couldn't do much more as she fainted falling forwards towards the floor. Yami dashed forwards as she fell and caught her before she hit the ground, he was confused to say the least but laid her on the mattress in the corner of the main chamber before departing from the room. 

A servant rushed to him, "Son of the lord Pharaoh, life, health, strength be to you, Ra smiles down on us this day, your father has returned from the dead, he is alive sir, alive." 

Yami's faces visibly lit up, "What, but how, take me to him," the servant hurriedly obeyed leading the young Lord towards the meeting halls where his father was alive and well. 

---Serenity, her dream--- 

The shadowy outline of a woman lay in the darkness, long wavy hair flowing to the ground. A long robe outlining her upper curves but falling loosely about her legs to the ground were it pooled about her feet. A staff grasped in her left hand with an orb upon the end. The face of the figure was hidden as well as the colour. Serenity looked down at herself, she wore her white princess gown, with the golden rings adorning the upper rim at her chest. 

Golden bangles upon each wrist, silver slippers upon her feet, pearl studs with crescent moons descending from them adorned her ears. The mark of the moon lay upon her forehead. She was illuminated very slightly by a small light. Then from behind the dark figure before her, red eyes a glow came the outlines of creatures Serenity had never seen before. 

"Attack," came a harsh feminine voice but it wasn't kind but cold and detestable. A burst of light and a resounding crack, the beam of raging energy was almost upon her. Her arms reached up to her face to shield the light from blinding her but she knew they would not protect her from what was to come.

**Oh my gosh, what'll happen to poor Usagi-chan now?**

**Okay, one more thing, I will not put up any more chapters until I get at least five reviews. I'm sorry if I sound rude but I'm desperate here. \/.\/;;;**


	5. Critical junction

**Vote for pairings! It can still go either way! ^_~**

**Serenity-Usagi/Yami 7  
Serenity-Usagi/Bakura 7**

** Maakyurii-Ami/Shadi (That's final ^_~)**

**Marusu-Rei/Jono 3  
Marusu-Rei/Malik  
Marusu-Rei/Horon 1  
Marusu-Rei/Seto  
Marusu-Rei/Shadi 1  
Marusu-Rei/Yami or Bakura 4 (Whichever one looses to Serenity-Usagi)**

** Yupiteru-Makato/Seto (That's final 2 ^_~)**

**Viinasu-Minako/Jono 2  
Viinasu-Minako/Malik  
Viinasu-Minako/Horon 1  
Viinasu-Minako/Seto  
Viinasu-Minako/Shadi  
Viinasu-Minako/Yami or Bakura 4**

** Nepuchuun-Michiru/Tennou-Haruka (That's final 3 ^_~)**

** * (He wasn't really in ancient Egypt but he has to have an Egyptian name, as for the names of the girls, well, let's just say it's the best they could come up with! ^_^;;;)**

---Reality--- 

Serenity bolted straight up, sweat poring from her forehead, bangs quickly dampening. Eyes wide and scared, breath coming in heavy gasps, her hand reached for her forehead and whipped away the sweat. "What was that, a vision, or…or a nightmare?" she asked herself for there was no one else in the room to hear. Taking one last heavy sigh she let it out slowly steadying her breath and calming her nerves. 

She swung her legs off of the bed and stood up proceeding out the door without looking back. She had just turned a corner when she saw to priests talking, "Do you think he is insane?" one asked. 

"No, maybe it was just shock or his mind playing tricks on him," suggested the other. 

"You don't think angels are real do you?" asked the first, a green haired man with forest eyes. 

"Angel, did you hear what he said, she bore the mark for the moon, she had to be a Lunarian," retorted the second, a blue haired man with crown eyes. 

"You think the prophecy is coming true?" asked the first hurriedly. 

"Yes, you may be right, but that would mean that the shadow realm would be opened again," said the second hurriedly. 

"Shadow realm," Serenity whispered to herself. 

---Flashback, the Moon, the palace library--- 

A twelve-year-old version of the princess of the moon sat quietly in a corner of the candle lit room filled with row upon row of books. In her hands she bore a book, a book for ancient texts that she had uncovered in the back of the library. The text was ancient Lunarian hat only the royal family knew how to read for the language had faded out ears ago. Her eyes darted from one side of the page to the other as she quickly devoured the writing implanting it into her head, little did she know this would play a large role in her life. 

The text read, 'Monsters from a darkened realm have breached there gate and come upon us, a battle we fort that was almost lost until an eternal sacrifice by us was made. The seal is strong but we fear it shall be breached once and again and when that comes we fear that now planet in the vast reaches of space is safe. We hope that we are wrong but the Luna race is almost never wrong, all we can do is wish that the terrors of the place we dub the Realm no Hikage shall never open again so no other sacrifice like the one we experienced shall rescuer.' 

The next page bore information about life after that but as to the sacrifice itself, it wasn't there. The index said it was but looking carefully she saw that the page numbers jumped form 57 to 60 and a page was missing. 

---The present, Egypt--- 

"The Realm no Hikage," she again whispered. 

"But if it opened, the monsters would have to be banished before the gate could be permanently sealed," exclaimed the first. 

"The sacrifice of a life…" the second stated. 

"…And seven souls to seal," ended the first, both priests faces were grave and pale, but not as pail as Serenity's. 'So that is the sacrifice that was made, oh my,' she ran, ran away from where she had learned something she was not meant to know. She found herself running towards the meeting room and stopped outside when she saw Malik and Isis standing there. 

---The Moon, the Royal meeting halls--- 

"Princess Maakyurii, I am forced to take away your powers," Queen Selenity said with confidence. Ever since it had been found out that Maakyurii had disclosed to the Hime no Tsuki the rivalry of Egypt and the Moon she had been under constant supervision. The council of the planetary elegance had declared that Maakyurii was guilty of trying to create a war between the planets and Earth and was there for to be trailed. 

"No, stop," came an equally confident, voice but younger, all heads turned to the standing girl in a long forest green dress with emerald eyes and auburn hair in a high ponytail. 

"Silence Yupiteru," Queen Selenity ordered. 

"No, I won't let you do that," Yupiteru declared going and standing by Maakyurii, "it might be a good thing that Princess Serenity has gone to Earth." 

"But the Hime is in danger, that is most certainly not good," Queen Kaiousei said rising in defiance to the words of the Hime no Mokusei. 

"But what if she silences the rift between the Moon and Egypt?" asked Princess Viinasu. 

"No it is impossible, it cannot be done," said Selenity defiantly. 

"I never saw you try," cried out Marusu. 

"But…" Selenity tried to argue but was cut short by the Hime no Tennousei. 

"Would it be possible for us to disguise as people of Egypt and travel there to protect Princess Serenity?" that was her question and her best friend, more like partner stood up by her side. 

"I think we should, it could even silence the idea of future wars," pointed out Princess Nepuchuun. 

"She is right, although Serenity's…escapade runs the risk of causing a war now, if she were to discover the reason behind Egypt's feelings she could prevent many in the future. The future is a delicate thing that can be changed by one simple act and that is what we must consider, whether it is better to bring her back now and protect her here, or protect her there and protect the future Moon from Egyptian rebellion." The Queen of Meiousei declared. 

Selenity was silenced and the Queens of the eight united planets, that included Queen Puruutoo who had recently inherited her planets throne. Them alone with the planetary council conferred on the matter and final decided to let the Hime's of the four inner planets, Neptune and Uranus go to Earth to protect Serenity. 

---Planet Earth, Egypt--- 

"Usagi, wherever have you been?" Isis cried, flinging her arms around Usagi. 

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Serenity apologized sadly but her eyes, her eyes were devoid of emotion and the usual spark that lay there. The priest's words had scared her truly. 

"You shouldn't run off like that, who knows what kind of trouble you could have gotten yourself into," Malik said half glaring at Serenity who grinned back. 

"You have no idea," she mouthed back; he raised an eyebrow but shrugged her silent statement off without concern. Serenity put the thoughts of what the priests had talked about behind her and her eyes regained their cheerfulness. 

---The meeting hall--- 

Yami sat in his seat fidgeting a little, he still didn't get it and his father had surely been dead, as cold as ice even. His blood lay everywhere, was it a dream, no, it couldn't have been. It wasn't possible, one minute he's dead, one minute he's not. Yami however missed the key point to his fathers 'rebirth', when he last saw him he was dead and with Serenity, if he had noticed this then he might have caught on and put our princess in danger. 

A few weeks later the whole thing of the Pharaoh's 'rebirth' had been forgotten as though nothing had happened and now Serenity has settled in to a certain extent. Yami isn't cruel anymore, he learned about the heart and Serenity's cheery personality helped a great deal. Serenity was friends with absolutely everybody that lived in the palace, even the Pharaoh and his wife. 

We see her now carrying a tray of food fit for only a dog towards the dungeons, "Eww yuck, and the people down there eat this stuff?" she asked no one in particular. 

"No," said Shizuka as she passed, "only that white haired tomb robber." 

"You mean the one they caught last week, Bakura?" Serenity asked. 

"The very same," Shizuka nodded at Serenity's question, Serenity had done well in hiding her origin and true name, no one suspected her to be a Lunarian. 

"Gee that's harsh, even for someone with a crime like that no one deserves to eat this kind of stuff," Serenity said in disgusted, to emphasise her point she held the tray out in front of her as far as her arms would stretch. 

"I promise not to tell," Shizuka said winking and tapping her nose gently with one finger, she could sense a Usagi scheme coming on. 

"Thanks, Shizuka," Serenity winked back as the brunette smiled happily and turned to go and do whatever task she had been set. Serenity then dashed off in another direction, dropping the food off by the dogs that at it gratefully. After that she sped towards the kitchen in search of something more edible. 

"Ah ha," she said as she picked up an apple, "this should do." She nodded to herself and snuck back out of the kitchen and down to the dungeons. She looked pityingly at the people in the cells. She walked to the one at the end and saw the white haired boy inside. Wrists and ankles bound, he was sitting on wooden bench that was his bed that jutted out from the wall. His hands lay in his lap and his head was hung low, eyes on his hands. 

Serenity undid the lock and stepped in, closing the door and locking it behind her. His head snapped up when she entered and he growled at her until he saw the apple. "Would you like this?" Serenity asked politely holding it for him. 

"You'll just pull it away when I go for it," he growled out at her. 

"No I won't, I promise," she said kindly. He continued to glare at her but finally reached out for the apple and was surprised when she did not draw away. 

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked taking a bite and relishing the juicy taste. 

"Yes," was her short reply to his question, she stepped forward and sat down next to him. 

"Then why are you here?" he asked taking another bite and looking at her. 

"Because, believe it or not, I care," she said leaning forwards as he was. 

"Why would you care about me?" he looked directly into her eyes, she flinched and tried to move away but he grabbed her wrist. "Answer me," he growled. 

"Because, just because, it's who I am," she looked away from him and felt his warm hand on her chin pull her to face him. "Bakura…I," she didn't get to finish when she felt his lips on hers, her eyes went wide and she blushed when she felt his tongue run coaxingly along her lower lip. This wasn't the first time she served him his food, she'd served it too him about ten times now and each time she'd talked to him about something or other but they'd never kissed. She opened her mouth willingly and felt his hot tongue slide into her mouth; she could taste the citrus juice from the fruit she'd given to him. 

---Flashback--- 

Serenity walked slowly through the dimly lit dungeons of the palace; she carried a tray on which was something that resembled white mud. Stopping outside the last door she opened it cautiously, scarred of the tomb robber that was imprisoned within. She saw him lying, back to her, on a wooden bench sort of thing that protruded form the wall. 

Laying the tray down she said, "Um…excuse me sir, but…" she jumped back scared out of her life when he turned over and sat up in the blink of an eye. Calming a little she looked at him and could she the frustration in his eyes however well he hid it. Serenity just had a sixth sense that allowed her to read people like a book, any person. 

"What?" was his short, and to the point, question. 

"Um...your food," she replied timidly picking the tray up and taking it to him, she put it in front of his feet and dashed out locking the door behind her. Hiding out of his sight she listened. She heard him pick up the tray and then she saw the bowl smash against the bars of his cell. She was scarred out of her wits by this action and ran for her life as fast as her legs would carry her out of the dark and gloomy dungeons and into the well lit corridors of the palace. 

---Flash forward--- 

Once again Serenity had been given food duty for the tomb robber, this time was no different, same disgusting looking gruel. She got the same snapped kind of remarks when she gave him her food and once again he through it at the entrance to his cell. 

"You really should eat something you know," she said reappearing outside his cell he looked up. 

"Oh, and why's that?" he smirked but Serenity didn't back down. 

"It's not healthy and without food you'll die," she couldn't think of anything more to say that wouldn't make her blush, not that she wasn't already. 

"So what if I die, who'll miss me?" he was starring seriously at her now, she just lowered her head, partly to hide the blush that his actions gave her and partly in shame that she couldn't think of an answer to his question. "Run along little girl," he said and Serenity gratefully complied. 

---Flash forward--- 

This was the seventh time Serenity had served Bakura and this time she had been able to sneak a couple of slices of meet, which was now cold, from the dinner table. She knew it was rude to do so but she did feel sorry for Bakura, it was in her nature to be caring. 

"Hey Bakura," he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the meat. Serenity giggled when she saw his mouth water, he snapped out of his trance at that and looked at her as she came in. "It's not much but it was the best I could do," she said sitting beside him and giving him the meat. Now it was her eye's turn to widen, he ate it faster than the speed of light. "Guess you liked that huh?" she said laughing nervously and putting one arm behind her head and scratching the back of it. 

"Thanks, what's going on?" he asked, Serenity gave him a quizzical look not quite understanding the object of his curiosity, "in the palace?" 

"Nothing much, two prisoners were released the other day," he growled she figured it was form jealousy, "a slave was executed," she shudder and Bakura chuckled, "what's so funny mister?" 

"Looks like the little girl can't stand death," he grinned. 

She just mock glared at him, "Oh shut up Bakura!" 

"Hey how'd you know my name?" he demanded in shock. 

She cowards and replied timidly, "Um...I was told it," he calmed down slightly but didn't look too happy. 

"Well, since you know my name, what's yours?" he asked crossing his arms and putting one leg over the other as he raised a delicate eyebrow at her. 

"Um…it's Usagi," she said, he nodded and then there came Isis's voice from somewhere down the hall. 

"Usagi, you down here, you're needed come on," Serenity grinned at Bakura and waved at him before running off, not forgetting to lock the door. Bakura grinned and unknown to Serenity waved back slowly. 

---The present, Bakura's cell--- 

She pulled away suddenly he smirked, then asked "Did you like that little girl?" 

"Um…" she couldn't answer as her face went red from one ear to the other, "Bakura, what did you do that for?" 

"It's my way of showing you I care," he was grinning now. 

"I can't do this Bakura, I have problems that I don't want to drag you into," she was looking away from him now; she didn't want to look into his eyes again. 

"Fine, run along little girl," he said grabbing her wrist and throwing her round so she was standing in front of him. She nodded, turned and departed the cell, running as fast as she could from the dungeons. 

"Why did he kiss me?" she asked herself while running, "He can't love me, can he? No, we're too different, he's a tomb robber and he'd probably use me." With this conclusion firmly implanted in her head she refused to deliver food to him ever again, well, just not for a while, but a lot happened in that while. 

**Okay, some things to say.  
1) please review and vote for parings at the same time ^_^  
2) This is what I meant when I said CRITICAL junction**

**Let me explain. Usagi can either realise she's in love with Bakura, or think that what he did was totally wrong and that her heart belongs to someone else. Then it goes on so that she's with Yami, the endings the same either way, souls in millennium items, sacrifice full filled and Serenity...**

**Now that would be telling! ^_~**


	6. Arrival

**Okay, first, here are the final pairings!**

**Serenity-Usagi/Yami**

**Maakyurii-Ami/Shadi**

**Marusu-Rei/Bakura**

**Yupiteru-Makato/Seto**

**Viinasu-Minako/Jono**

**Nepuchuun-Michiru/Tennou-Haruka**

**Now, on with the fic! ^_~**

**  
**  
---Bakura--- 

He threw the partly eaten apple from one of his hands to the other his thoughts else were, like on the odango haired blonde that had been there only minutes before. "Why did I kiss her, am I falling for her, gees Bakura, get a hold on yourself, you're a tomb robber, you're not supposed to fall in love. But she is pretty though and unmarked, she obviously doesn't belong to the Pharaoh or his brat of a son."

---Flashback--- 

Bakura was dragged kicking and biting to the throne room where he saw the Pharaoh, his wife and his son flanking his sides sitting upon three golden thrones at the top of a golden flight of stairs. He'd been in the dungeon since yesterday and was now to be sentenced to either death or life in the dungeon. Then he noticed those by the thrones, three men and three women, five of who wore the attire of high-ranking servants and one man wore purple robes. Since the Pharaoh was at his seat he obviously was the high priest. 

One girl had long black hair and purple eyes, a blonde boy with matching eyes stood beside her. Then came a boy with messy blonde hair and brown eyes, a girl beside him with brown and red hair and auburn eyes. There was one more girl and she made Bakura have an intake of breath just by looking at her. Long blonde hair lay in two meatballs atop her head, golden streams flowing down at her sides. Brilliant cerulean blue eyes sparkled beneath golden bangs. 

"Tomb robber, we find you guilty of robbing the tomb of…" Bakura lost interest as the rest of his trail went on, he knew already that they were going to condemn him to death and that he wouldn't get a say in it. To him it was just some kind of celebration so that the people could awe the Pharaoh even more. "Kill him." 

"No stop," came a soft feminine voice, Bakura's head snapped up as he saw the blonde girl in front of the standing Pharaoh. The room had gone completely quite. "You call that a trial, he didn't even get a say in it, that's not a trial that's a speech," she protested. 

"He deserves to die," the Pharaoh argued, he liked the girl who he thought was called Usagi. 

"You're wrong, no one deserves to die, no matter what crimes they may have committed, death is something that comes when it's ready, it is not something that humans are to be in charge of," she protested. Bakura's eyes were wide now; no one had ever defended him ever. 

"Fine, take him to the dungeons," the Pharaoh said in huffy voice, sitting down in his chair. 

Serenity smiled brightly and clasped her hands bowing down low, "Thank Lord Pharaoh, life, health, strength be to you," she raised her head eyes shining with happiness. The Pharaoh smiled back and Serenity turned to look at Bakura as he was hauled to his feet. Their eyes met and she mouthed, "Goodbye." He scowled back making her pout though he didn't see it for he was already out the door. 

---The present, Bakura's cell--- 

Bakura finished the apple and threw the core to the rats. "Maybe…"

---Planet Venus---

Viinasu was standing in a circle with Yupiteru, Maakyurii, Marusu, Nepuchuun and Tennou, the blonde's head suddenly snapped up. "Is something troubling you Viinasu?" questioned Nepuchuun politely.

"I just…. from Earth…I felt a pang of emotion," gasps were heard at this proclamation. "I good one…if I'm not very much mistaking it's," her lips curved into a childish grin.

"What is it?" asked Yupiteru excitedly.

"I think...it was love," Viinasu said with pride crossing her arms and nodding her head.

"Then we must go to Earth fast in case Hime is in danger," exclaimed Tennou in worry.

"Oh don't worry so Tennou-chan," said Nepuchuun reassuringly, "but really we must hurry to Earth that is for certain." The remainder present nodded and they all proceeded to the transport temple in order to travel to Earth.

---Planet Earth, Egypt---

Serenity was wondering jauntily through the sandy streets of Egypt, she'd just reached the outskirts of the capital and gazed out at the blank sand. She had found that the Egyptians didn't like the moon for they had been taught that the men were cruel and the women cheated on the men. When Usagi had heard this she had had a hard time restraining herself she was so angry, she knew perfectly what went on in the kingdom, she had disguised herself as a villager and explored. The people of the moon were nothing like what the Egyptians believed but she didn't know how to change their beliefs.

Suddenly, in a swirl of colours, from the sand emerged six figures, they were standing in a circle and appeared to have morphed right through the sand. Taking a closer look Serenity suddenly gasped, suddenly recognising the six figures. "Guys, you're here," she called running towards them as fast as she could. Yupiteru turned at the voice of her friend and almost fell to the floor as Serenity ran straight into her arms.

"Hime," she gasped hugging her friend tightly, the others crowded round and then Serenity noticed they were all still in their princess robes. Taking hold of Yupiteru's hand she lead them all to an oasis she knew of where they would be alone.

"Hime, what's wrong?" asked Tennou worriedly.

"Don't call me that," Serenity said waving her hands in front of her widely.

"Why Serenity?" Maakyurii asked.

"Because I'm disguise, I'm called Usagi and you guys have to get out of those things," she said desperately, gasping for breath.

"What?" Nepuchuun exclaimed in astonishment.

"Egypt doesn't trust the moon and because of its allegiance to the planetary alliance Egypt doesn't trust the planets either," she said calming slightly.

"Well then we're going to have to do the same as you eh Usagi-chan?" Viinasu said grinning.

"But how are we to change our robes, we brought nothing and are unable to return until Sataan and Puruutoo arrive," Maakyurii contemplated.

"That's my job," came a slender, female voice, the group turned and were unable to see anything until Serenity looked down and came eye to eye with a blue eyed, black cat.

"Luna-sama," she exclaimed running to her loyal companion and hugging her tightly.

"Hai, Serenity-hime, now, your change of robes is up to me," Luna said nodding her head as Serenity released her.

"Demo Luna-sama, ikaga?" Serenity asked as the other six just stood there and listened.

"The Luna Pen," Luna stated proudly doing an amazing back flip and catching a pink and gold pen shaped stick in her mouth. Serenity took it gently form her friends mouth and examined it carefully, running her fingers gently over it.

"Luna-sama, what does it do?" Serenity asked politely looking intently at the cat on whose forehead was clearly the mark of the moon.

"It has the ability to change your outward appearance, be it cloths of looks or otherwise," Luna explained sitting down.

"Really, cool!" Serenity explained tossing the pen into the air and catching it again. "So how's it work?" she asked turning it over and over again in her slender fingers.

"Hold it up and say 'Disguise Power' then say what you want to become and there you have it," Luna answered nodding.

"Oh, okay, guys, take my hand," the other six nodded at Serenity's request. Maakyurii took Serenity's hand; Marusu took hers and then came Yupiteru, Viinasu, Nepuchuun and finally Tennou. Checking everyone was linked Serenity held up the pen and shouted, "Disguise Power, change us into casually robes girls," all the girls sweat dropped as they were engulfed in light at the choice of words their hime had used. 

When the light disappeared all the girls where wearing dresses that reached their knees and had no sleeves just thick straps. Each had a rope around their waist from which dangled two strings on the end of which were tassels. Each wore a pair of soft slippers the same colour as their dresses. Serenity had a white dress with a gold rope. Maakyurii had a light blue dress with a dark blue rope. Marusu had a red dress with a purple rope. Yupiteru had a light green dress with a rose pink rope. Viinasu had an orange dress with a bright yellow rope. Nepuchuun had an aqua coloured dress with a dark blue rope. Tennou had on a navy dress with a silver rope. 

Serenity beamed when she saw herself and her friends, she was wearing what she had been wearing before though but she didn't mind. "Now, what to call you all," Luna pondered. 

"I got that covered," said Serenity beaming. The other six present each raised an eyebrow in question. "Okay well, Maakyurii will be called Ami, Marusu Rei, Yupiteru Makato, Viinasu Minako, Nepuchuun Michiru and Tennou Haruka." 

"Well I'm okay with that," Makato stated crossing her arms and glancing around at her fellow Himes'. 

"Yeh, me too," exclaimed Viinasu beaming. 

"Em hm," Maakyurii said nodding. 

"I don't hold a grudge," said Michiru looking around, Tennou and Rei simply nodded in agreement. 

"Great, then it's settled, come on guys, I'll show you around," Serenity exclaimed taking Maakyurii's hand and pulled her along, more like dragged. The others followed laughing as Luna took up the rear. 

Eventually Serenity led the group back to the palace where she was confronted by the palace guards. "I'm sorry miss, but who are…um…they?" the tall man clad in armour asked. 

"Oh don't worry silly," Serenity giggled making the guard blush, "they're just my friends." 

"I'm sorry, but they cannot enter without the Pharaoh's permission," the guard explained. 

"Then I'll just sit right here until he comes," Serenity said resolutely, nodding her head and plopping herself down on a near by bolder crossing her arms. 

"Uh…okay," said the guard walking into the palace and going to find the pharaoh. 

"You know Serenity-chan, you do the strangest things," said Viinasu grinning and cuddling her friend. A few minutes later the guard arrived and since the girls were Serenity's friends he allowed them entrance. But not after making them swear oath not to cause trouble, at this everyone looked at Viinasu who, although a fine princess, had to be the impish of the lot of them.

**Well, did you like it?  
Warning, will be a bit angsty in a few chapters, you see Yami's mum's gonna die! Aww, pore thing, will Serenity revive her too? Who knows? I do! ^_~  
R&R onagi!**


	7. Morning arrival

**Right, this took a long while to get out but it is finally here. This chapter insist angsty, just incredibly fluffy, like a nice white cloud.**

"So what are we?" Yupiteru began to ask, but before she could finish her question she was interrupted by Viinasu exclamation. 

"BISHIE!!!" Viinasu shouted the remainder of their little group raised their eyebrows at this unexpected outburst. 

Serenity looked over her blonde haired friend's shoulder to look at the boy that had caused the easily love struck girl to go starry eyed. She giggled on realisation that it was in fact a good friend of hers from Egypt, the blonde haired, brown eyed Jono. "Hey Jono, come over here," Serenity called beaming as she waved at him. 

"Hey Usa what's up?" he asked stepping over to her, then he glanced around seemingly only to have noticed the other girls for the first time, "and who might your pretty friends be?" at this Maakyurii blushed. 

"They might just be Ami, Rei, Makato, Minako, Michiru and Haruka," Serenity replied giggling. 

"Well that's just lovely, but I have to dash, so…yeh," and with that Jono scurried off to do his assigned job, but not before sending a quick wink to Viinasu, to him, Minako. 

"Bye, bye, cutey," Viinasu called back waving very noticeably. 

"Minako-chan," Marusu started. 

"Hai?" Viinasu asked smiling brightly. 

"Shimekiru!" Marusu demanded furrowing her brow, Viinasu opened and then shut her mouth giving the impression of a confused codfish. "That's better," Marusu sighed and the rest of the group aside from the confused Viinasu laughed heartily at the amusing sight. 

"Come on guys, let's stop this and I'll show you the rest of the palace," Serenity suggested leading the group along. 

---Next Day--- 

Serenity's eyes blinked open and she rolled over to look at the two beds in line with her own, on them lay, still sleeping, Malik and Isis. Pushing herself up the cover fell from her body to her waist, stretching and yawning she frowned as cold air hit her warm legs as they swung off the edge of the bed. Standing she looked back once more upon the sleeping faces of the siblings before exiting the room and wondering down the long, elaborately decorated hall to which it was attached. 

Stopping she looked gently to her left to glance out of one of the bigger windows that lined the hall. Walking to it she laid her crossed arms on the sill and stared out, allowing the cool morning breeze to wash over her and send her hair whipping about her face. The sky was still tinted pink as the red sun rose quickly soon to become the blinding white that it was during the course of the day. 

Looking peacefully up at the sky she saw the white half moon still hanging in the sky. Suddenly a line of pure black streaked across the sky's pink depths, Serenity blinked and shook her head thinking she saw something. Looking back the line was gone, as soon as it came it went, Serenity didn't like it but dismissed it as a trick of the light. "I'm seeing things," she concluded before turning away from the window the look at some of the carvings on the wall. 

She looked down at her feet and from them followed her lengthened shadow to its tip that ended on the wall in front of her. She was surprised when she saw another shadow creeping up by her own; she spun around to come face to face with Yami. "Uh…highness, what are you doing here?" she asked tilting her head sideways a little to emphasise her curiosity. 

"I might ask you the same question," he said raising an eyebrow at her making her blush. 

"Um…just, walking," she said smiling brightly and then her eyes caught his, cerulean met ruby and Serenity bit her lower lip. 

"Walking, to where?" Yami asked but his voice had visibly, or in this case hearably, lowered and deepened. 

"Um, just…to…places," Serenity stuttered, they eyes never left each others and as is natural when in such an awkward position they leaned in. A blanket of silence fell over the two as the sun rose behind them causing the two's shadow's to lengthen, light streamed through the constantly open window. 

Yami's arms went around Serenity's waist pulling her close to him, and in turn Serenity's arms reached up and went around his neck. Her eyes slipped shut as his soft lips met hers and he gently kissed her. Serenity's heart was pounding in her chest as her thoughts chased each other around her confused mind. 

'What am I doing, didn't Bakura kiss me, don't I love him? Do I love Yami? Do I even love anybody? I'm engaged to Endymion, but we're only friends, our marriage is only for the good of the cosmos. Does this feel right? I can't tell 'cause I don't know what's right. Oh Selene, I'm only fifteen and yet I'm already kissing someone for the second time. Thing is, it's a different person, should I be loyal to Bakura? Should I be loyal to Endymion? Should I be loyal at all? Should I call off the marriage so I can have Yami, or anybody for that matter? Oh I don't know; what am I to do? So many unanswered questions and no one to answer them for me.' 

Yami was also in deep debate as to the good points and bad points of his current actions. He didn't know whether Serenity, to him Usagi, felt the same way, or whether he was doing the right thing. 'Will my parents approve of me falling for a slave? Am I even in love? Is this just a natural reaction? **_You got up just for her!_**' came a voice from in his head. Whenever you're having a debate such as this, or over something like cheating you always find, in your head, a little voice that tells you something like, admit you cheated, or in this case, you're in love. But being human like we are we deny it, we run away from our emotions because in truth we're never ready to face them but one way or another you have to make a decision.

Life is a path and it was many turns and twists on which you must be careful or you might fall off. You may stumble form time to time but if you manage to get back up and continue you get all the better. But then you will come to a fork in your path, were you must choose to do what is right, do what's wrong, or run away from your problems and take the easy route. But then, everyone says it, your past catches up with you and you have to face it sooner or later. When you cheat you get caught, and when you're caught it goes on your record, and what's on your record can change your future occupation so everything you do has an impact in your life.

Yami was at one of those forks right now, he wanted Serenity he knew, his head told him so but like all people he was scared and wanted to back down. He felt he wasn't confident enough to see this through, or at least, that is what he though until he got some encouragement. It came in the form of Serenity wrapping her arms tighter around his neck bringing his head own a little further and pushing back against his lips, urging him on.

It was like he was stuck and then a breeze of wind blew past him guiding him down the right path and in the right direction. As Indians say you choose your 'path' and I think their synopsis on life's journey is more accurate than any.

Finally the two broke apart, both breathing heavier than usual as the breath they had not manage to get before hand suddenly flooded into their lungs. Yami was the first to speak; neither had let go of each other although Serenity's arms had slipped to go around Yami's waist, typical slow dance position! "Serenity…" he trailed off as a slender finger was laid on his parted lips.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm okay with it, are you?" her eyes looked into his seeking an answer to her question.

"Um…yeh," he smiled as did she, hers, in Yami's mind, as bright as the sun and then some. Once more he took her lips with his and she complied willingly, relaxing into his arms. When they pulled away Serenity rested her tired head against his strong chest as he rocked them both back and forth. The sun had fully risen by this time and unknown to the content pair to people had been watching. Two girls to be exact, one tall brunette with shining emerald eyes and one long haired blonde with her hair tied back in a ribbon with ocean blue eyes.

The two giggled and the brunette spoke, "Talk about inevitable, but Selene-san will not be pleased with this eh Viinasu-chan?"

"Iie Yupiteru-chan, iie. Serenity-hime is engaged to Endymion-kimi so this will be a blow," Viinasu agreed.

"Demo…Yami-san is Egyptian, he's from Earth, it should tie it down, iie?" Yupiteru asked confusedly.

"He's not part of the guardian family though, not all of Earth trusts Egypt, minna-san trusts the guardian family. Serenity-hime must wed one of their kin or else parts of Earth will still be unsure," Viinasu explained, her brow furrowing.

"Oh I see, that's a shame if she gets attached to one here," Yupiteru sad sadly looking wistfully at the pair as Serenity giggled at something Yami had just said.

"And what may you two lovely ladies be doing?" came a friendly bouncy voice from behind. The two-jumped and turned hurriedly to see Jono eyeing them, the high priest Seto a little way away, obviously waiting for Jono along with his sister Shizuka.

"Oh, Jono, always the charmer," Viinasu said giggling.

"Why thank you Minako, so what you looking at?" he asked still grinning.

"Oh just a couple of lovebirds," said Yupiteru winking at her friend who giggled softly.

"Oh," Jono inquired, but then Viinasu and Yupiteru dragged him to look around the corner and see Yami holding Serenity protectively against him, "Ooooooooooh," he said lengthening his last word in understanding. Seto and Shizuka crept over and looked too.

"I wouldn't mind doing that with someone I know," Seto whispered seductively into Yupiteru's ear. This statement caused her entire face to go beat red, a more distinct line of crimson spreading across her nose and under her eyes effectively reaching both ears. With that Seto turned and walked away, Yupiteru looked up after him, frowning, she looked at her three other friends before following.

**Anyway, that's it for now, what's gonna happen to Seto and Yupiteru, all alone! ^_~**


	8. Marusu meets Bakura

**Okay, ta da, here it is, chapter 8! ^_~**

"What did you mean back there Seto?" Yupiteru asked trotting to catch up with him and then having to adjust her walk to his fast pace.

"I think I made it clear enough," he replied smirking at her.

"Well maybe I need an easier explanation," she suggested smirking seductively at him and he smirked back.

"Oh really," he said stopping and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She blushed cherry red and nodded; Seto then leaned forward and took her lips with his own sliding his tongue past them and exploring her mouth.

"Well, whata you know, two couples in one morning," contemplated Jono as he and the two remaining girls giggled over Yupiteru and Seto.

"How about we make it three," suggested Viinasu, and before Jono could say another word on the subject his lips were already pressed firmly to her own. Shizuka grinned at this, Viinasu had told her that she liked her brother and she had been wondering when it was going come up.

"Oh my, look at the sun, come on you guys, we've got to get to work," and with that Shizuka hastily pulled the ready to make out pair through the halls to begin their daily chores.

---Serenity and Yami---

"I best be going Yami, I have chores to do," Yami nodded and released Serenity; she smiled ta him and began to run down the hall.

"Already, goodbye Usagi, I love you," he said, Serenity heard this and cringed, she didn't reply and pretended not to have heard, she still wasn't sure as to who she should be with. Thank Ra and Selene she didn't have to go see Bakura today; otherwise her mind would have probably exploded.

---Marusu---

Her eyes snapped open from the vision she had been encountering, "Well that certainly is interesting," she contemplated out loud after witnessing the three couples. She grinned as she headed off to the palace kitchens to get the food that was to be served to the prisoners. Little did she know she was going to encounter a man that would change her life, for a little while anyway…

---Nepuchuun and Tennou---

"I certainly don't approve of any of this, especially Koneko being with the prince," Tennou scowled while Nepuchuun just shook her head.

"You worry to much Tennou-chan, she'll be fine, Serenity-hime has the gift of wisdom as does her mother, she'll make the right decision, just you watch her," Nepuchuun suggested grinning as she pulled Tennou away and off to do their chores for the day.

---Marusu---

The raven-haired girl strode leisurely towards the kitchen unsuspecting of anything that would happen to her. On arrival she was given a bowl of some disgusting looking yellow mush that was 'breakfast'. She was also given a glass of water and directed to take them to the white haired tomb-robber thief Bakura on the right at the end of the dungeons long hallway.

Nodding in understanding Marusu made her way to the entrance to the dungeons, opening it with one hand, balancing the tray at her side with her other hand. She walked through sideways shutting the door behind her. She walked along past the many cells that flanked her path, some of the slaves were asleep, other glared at her, and some gave her looks that Marusu would rather not contemplate.

Finally she reached the end and starred in amazement at the white haired man that lay stretched out on what appeared to be his 'bed'. Her gasp attracted the man's attention, blazing brown eyes that appeared crimson glared at her. She stepped back causing him to roll his eyes and shut them once more, a scowl gracing his features. Marusu reached out and unlocked his cell door, stepping in and walking over to him. "You want this or do I feed it to the dogs?" Marusu asked.

Bakura opened his eyes and studied the girl intently, he could see the fear in her eyes, he smirked, "You afraid of me?" he teased.

"No," she replied sternly.

"You're a bad lair," he replied smirking.

"So what," Marusu scoffed, Bakura chuckled.

"Why'd you come? Oh yeah, do give me that shit," he answered his won question throwing a disgusted look at what was his 'breakfast'.

"I'd feel the same way if I had to eat this…whatever it is," Marusu was surprised at how confident she felt however intimidating Bakura was. She actually felt rather safe and wondered why her stomach seemed to be fluttering.

"So what's your name?" Bakura asked sitting up and using his eyes to indicate for her to sit down.

"Who me?" he gave her a look that said, 'No, you don't say', "Um Ma, I mean Rei," she recovered; suddenly remember she wasn't supposed to be the heir to the throne of Mars.

"Well Rei…" he was about to continue when an ear-piercing scream ran through the halls of the palace. Birds flew with all their might, frightened out of their feathers, not literally, by the sudden sound.

Both Rei and Bakura's head snapped up, Rei ushered a hurried goodbye and dashed off to go bang smack into Usagi who toppled over backwards, Rei on top of her. "Gomen naisi Serenity-hime," Rei gasped helping her friend up who grinned before her face fell again.

"No problem, come on, it was Yami," Serenity grabbed her friends hand and dashed off at a speed Marusu never thought possible for the usually slow, well-mannered hime of the Moon.

Serenity stopped dead, mouth agape at the sight before him, Yami was collapsed on the floor crying, the Pharaoh was starring un moving at his wife who ay motionless on her bed. Serenity realised with horror that the queen was dead; servants and priests appeared carrying the dead women off. Serenity's eyes filled with tears, not only for the death of her friend, but for Yami and the Pharaoh, both had lost something dearer to them than their own lives. Then there was the fact that with all the people around Serenity would be unable to call upon the power of the moon without being discovered, she couldn't bring the queen back like she had Yami's father.

Marusu slid a comforting arm around Serenity's shoulders allowing the saddened girl to cry into her shoulder, uncaring of the tears that stained her dress. Tears sprung at the violet eyes girl but they refused to fall, Marusu was more occupied with her fiend than her own emotions. "Marusu I…I can't help this time," Serenity chocked out, hiccupping in between and sniffing uncontrollably. At that moment the rest of Serenity's hime friends showed up along with Luna.

---Bakura, his POV---

What the hell just happened, what was that scream? Sounded like that pathetic fool Yami, but he doesn't scream, he's the Pharoah's bloody son for crying out load. Unless something happened, but what would happen that would make the King of Games scream, that's like, impossible. Rei sure rushed out fast.

Rei, she was pretty for sure, just as much as Usagi if not more. Hey wait, what am I thinking, why the hell, I am not a two-timer. But then, I haven't seen Usagi since, since that day that I kissed her. She's probably moved on, knowing Yami he's probably taken her by now so there's no use in me lusting after her. But Rei was unmarked, just like Usagi was before; maybe I'll be the one to mark her. I smirk at the thought, poor little Rei, but then, maybe she'll let me and I won't have to rape her.

Hm, I'm such a bad little boy thinking such things, but hey, I'm a tomb robber and psychotic, I'm about as bad as they come.

**Well, did you like it, please say you did, please review! ^_^ It helps tuns, BTW, Rei left Baku-chan's door unlocked, he's going to escape and go after Rei. -smirks- Someone suggest what he should do!**


	9. Comfortation & confrontation

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter and I'm so sorry that I didn't get it out for a while but I've been VERY busy! ^_^;;; Gomen!**

"Serenity-hime, please don't cry, it's not your fault, you couldn't do anything to prevent this," Marusu reassured her friend rocking her gently from side to side while holding her shoulders tightly.

"Marusu-chan's right Sere-hime," Viinasu agreed sitting upon Serenity's other side.

"If it would help Serenity-hime, I could look in my mirror," Nepuchuun suggested kneeling before the odango haired blonde and showing the Kagami no Kaiousei. Serenity nodded looking slightly happier, nodding a silent agreement the princess of the blue planet looked deep within its mirror using her thoughts to guide it and ask it for the information sought.

Gradually a picture formed and thoughts were channelled through it to Nepuchuun who half smiled before relaying her vision to Serenity. Once again assuring her that the Queen's death was one of the many events that would build up to something inevitable by a Lunarian or otherwise. Unfortunately she was unable to find out what that event was, but it did the trick and Serenity felt better. Sniffling slightly she and the rest of the group disbanded to continue their chores.

At the end of the day Marusu felt tired and worn, she sighed, "Gees, now I know what real pressure feels like. Go do this or, go do that, boring." She placed her hand over the doorknob that was attached to the door that her room lay behind. She was about to open the door when a pale hand fell over hers. She gasped and followed the arm upwards to meat harsh brown eyes. "Bakura!" she cried, "How did you…?"

He smirked, "Careless little girl left the lock open," his smirk grew wider at the shock that registered on her face.

"Oh no," she tried to back away but found herself trapped against the door Bakura's arms either side of her head.

"You know, it's no all bad," re whispered into her ear sending a shiver up the girl's spine.

"Oh really?" she asked swallowing hard, "What's not bad about it?" she asked with fear evident in her voice. She had only a vague idea of what Bakura had down in the past and knew full well he could kill her. It terrified her to death that he had her trapped and could do absolutely anything to her, even thought, she had to admit, he was kind of sexy…'Where did that come from?' she asked herself eyes widening.

"I find our position most interesting," she gasped audibly when she felt his lips kiss her neck, barely even touching the skin.

"What do you…want?" she gasped when he did it again.

"Just you my dear Rei, just you," he replied licking the soft skin that covered her neck gently. Rei took a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly, Bakura watching her intently.

"Hentai," she cried covering her chest with her arms.

He raised an eyebrow, "Was that…planetarian?" he demanded grabbing her upper arms and pulling her against him, her skin paled in the fact that she had used her home language but she couldn't stop the blush that was that more evident on her pail skin. "Well…was it?" he probed.

"Um…yes," she murmured lowering her head.

"So you from the planets?" she questioned smirking putting his nose to hers, she closed her eyes unable to look him in the eye. "Well that is interesting, guess I'll be seeing you around Rei, if that really is your name," he replied smirking and turning to walk off.

Rei's anger burned like the flame she represented, "Oh no you don't," she called after him and tackled him to the ground. In the end Bakura ended up on top, he smirked down at her.

"So you want more?" he smirked wider and before Marusu could reply his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. Her back arched causing him to moan in pleasure, they broke away Bakura half smiling half smirking, which looked odd on his features. Marusu searched his eyes and saw right through them, she saw love, confidence and many other emotions that she'd rather not describe.

"Oh by the way Rei," he started, "what does Hentai mean?" he asked smirking.

"Pervert," she pouted and her chuckled kissing her lips lightly again.

"Accurate description then?" she rolled her eyes.

"More than anything else I can up with," she smiled before pushing him off her, he growled and now it was her turn to smirk and in a second she was in her room and had closed the door.

"Damn girl," he growled rubbing the back of his head, "I can get in there you know Rei," he called through the door.

"Then show me," she called back and he could feel her smirk.

"Well if that's how you want to play," he muttered under his breath and walked along the hall to an open window and looked out to see ground not far below. He looked along the wall and was grateful to find ivy growing up the wall to Rei's window. Leaping to the ground he landed as silently and as sure of his footing as a cat, scaling the wall effortlessly he soon found himself in the raven-haired girl's room.

She smirked at him, and he returned the look, "I had a feeling you'd come that way," she commented.

"Oh really?" he asked walking up to her and lacing his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his.

"I get this funny feeling this has happened before," Marusu commented before her lips were taken by those of the white haired tomb robber.

They broke a part and he was still smirking, "I'd have to agree."

"I have something better in mind," Marusu cooed devilishly smirking so much so that Bakura was forced to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" he asked looking disappointed when she pulled away from his embrace. As she did so she took hold of both his hands and pulled him, to him forwards, to her backwards. When Bakura realised where he was being led he stopped and pulled Marusu to him," You sure about what your suggesting?" he looked slightly concerned as he brushed violet tinted bangs from Marusu's bright eyes.

"I love you Bakura, more than anyone," she then moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "and my predictions have yet to be proved wrong." Both smirked as Bakura pushed Marusu backwards so that both lay on her bed, Bakura then took Marusu's lips in a kiss yet again.

**I'm going to make a separate fic where all the lemons or limes to this story will be written so as not to change the rating. I'll be sure not to miss out any crucial and if I do I'll mention it in the notes before a chapter! Kay, anyway, please review if you liked it, if you didn't review and flame me and if you got bored gomen naisi for my lack of writing skills. \/.\/**


	10. Unexpected

---Yupiteru, Makato---

The brown haired girl sat up dazedly, her hair falling down her back in wavy folds. She blinked, her vision clearing gradually and then she stretched, her arms rising above her head. She yawned as she clambered out of bed and pulled her day cloths on, making her bed and smiling at the memory of yesterday.

---Flashback---

Seto pulled away from Makato and smiled at the blush that tainted the girl's cheeks. "I love you, you know that Makato?" he inquired.

"I do, and I love you also," Makato replied her arms falling to his waist and her head snuggled against his chest.

"I am not aloud to be with you, you know that too?" he continued to question her as he laid his head on hers, gently.

"I know, a High Priest and a Servant is forbidden, in fact it is forbidden with any kind of high ranker to love one of the lower class," she finished. 'If you only knew, but you'd probably reject me,' she sighed at that thought.

"Don't worry, I don't always play by the rules," he said lifting his head up and using his hand to cup her chin. Green met blue and the two shared one last chase kiss before they had to go their separate ways for the day.

---End Flashback---

"If only things weren't the way they are, then maybe we could be together undaunted Seto," The Princess of Jupiter looked out her window at the city, Cairo, capital of Egypt and at the desert beyond, the great, hot sands of Egypt.

---Viinasu, Minako---

The blonde had spent the night with Jono and his sister Shizuka and woke up to find herself in Jono's arms. She cuddled closer to the warmth; loving how close she was to the boy she loved. When she felt him stir she looked up, her cerulean blue eyes met with honey-brown, both smiled and at the moment they heard a groan.

Looking beside them they saw Shizuka wake up, her heavy eyelids lifting themselves. She grinned at the two getting up and stretching, "Hey Minako, you coming for a bath?" she asked. Viinasu nodded in response taking Shizuka's hand the brown haired girl hoisted the blonde to her feet.

Viinasu stumbled a bit from her muscles not being used to the movement, she was about to over balance and crash to the floor when Jon steadied her. His arms went around her waist and pulled her close to him. Viinasu blushed, the red going well with the ribbon that went in her hair.

"I take it your not a morning person?" Jono half questioned, half stated as he rested his head atop the blonde's.

"Come on Minako, your coming with me," Shizuka announced in a playful way. She grabbed Minako's wrist and proceeded to half guide, half drag Viinasu through the room they slept in to the bathing chambers.

---Maakyurii, Ami---

The blue haired girl with matching blue eyes arose from her bed, pushing the covers back with her still tired limbs. Her eyes, that usually sparkled, where now dull from her regaining of consciousness. Her vision cleared leaving her with a view of a stone, grey walled room, with only one window from which beams of light shone down.

"Oh well, whether I like it or not it's time for another day. Plus, if my calculations are correct today's work should be less strenuous, after all, my muscles should have adjusted to the work," the princess of Mercury smiled at the thought. She stood; puling on some more suitable cloths for the work she was going to be performing.

Finding she was ready she proceeded out the door, ready to fetch water for the kitchens and then to scrub all the dinning halls ornaments clean. Her eyes were directed to her fingers as she calculated the average time her work would take her and at what speed. Her eye direction had caused her head to tilt down, that combined with her concentration being elsewhere she did not notice a figure approaching.

Both figures collided, Ami was sent to the floor, the person whom she had collided with ending up in a very incriminating position. It was a blonde haired boy with violet eyes, Maakyurii recognised him to Malik; she had met him before when she was going about her chores and general slave work.

Maakyurii was laying on her back hair splayed out beneath her head her eyes gazing up into those of Malik's. Malik however was on all fours, his hands either side of Maakyurii's head, one of his legs between hers, the other not. She blushed violently at their current position but Malik didn't seem to want to move, in fact he was smirking.

"Um, could you please get off me?" Maakyurii asked politely.

"Maybe, but what would you do if I said no?" he asked, he smirk growing wider if that was at all possible.

"I'd ask you again," she replied.

"Well the answer's still no," he confirmed.

"Why won't you get off?" she inquired squirming a little bit but not really getting very far.

"Because I don't want to," he answered moving his face down so he was nose to nose with her, her blush became redder so that she looked more like a ripe tomato rather than a human.

"Why don't you want to?" she asked, this time she got a different answer, this time, Malik kissed her.

He pulled away, only for the need of air, both panting, Maakyurii blushing, him smirking, "You ask to many questions," he kissed the tip of her nose gently, "what's with that?"

"Um," Maakyurii was lost for words, and she should be after the experience she just had.

---Marusu, Rei---

Blinking her eyes open the raven haired Marusu awakened to find she was laying right next Bakura. She blinked confusedly as her mind adjusted to the horrors of being awake. She blushed crimson when she remembered the events of the previous night; she rolled onto her back and starred blankly at the ceiling. "You okay Rei?" she tuned her head to look at Bakura and nodded silently. "Ashiteru waga koibito," he grinned when she looked shocked.

"How, by the stars, do you know planeterian?" she gasped staring at him in confusion.

He smirked, "I have friends in high places." Marusu scowled while rising from her bed and proceeding to get dressed, throwing Bakura's cloths at him as she did so. He humphed and had just finished dressing when who should walk through the door but Usagi, Serenity in Marusu's eyes.

Usagi covered her mouth and gasped staring wide-eyed at Bakura. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded in a whisper.

"Well if ain't little Usagi," Bakura smirked and grinned broadly when he noticed the glare Marusu was giving him.

"That' a good question, how did you get out of your cell?" Marusu asked raising an eyebrow.

"You, my pretty little koi, left the door un-locked," he replied walking up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist.

Marusu blushed and Usagi grinned, "Good choice Rei," she winked, "oh you better hide Bakura, the guards are coming," and with that she vanished out the door.

"Well," Marusu started.

"That went better than expected," Bakura finished sucking her ear lightly, Marusu smiled.

There was a creak outside the door and the handle began to turn, Marusu panicked and pushed Bakura into a closet. She walked to the middle for the room just as the door open the reveal two guards.

"I'm sorry Miss, the tomb robber has escaped and we are under strict orders to search every room in the palace," one stated while the other began to look around.

Eventually one placed their hand on the handle that would open the closet and effectively reveal Bakura.

**Well, I'm sorry it took forever, but it's here now! that'll happen to Maakyurii and Malik, how about Bakura? Who knows? I DO! ^_^**


	11. I'm staying

The guard turned the knob and the door swung open and the guard saw Bakura, the white haired boy sprung at his, soon to be, capture in a desperate attempt to get away. Bakura thrashed widely when he was grabbed from behind, his wrists were soon bound together and he was being dragged. "Let go of me damit," Bakura yelled but was hit once again by the guard and told to shut up.

A guard entered when the other two left and stepped over to Marusu, "Did he hurt you," Marusu shook her head numbly, tears in her eyes, which the guard mistook for fear. He bowed and exited her room quickly and when her door was shut quietly she broke down, sobbing in her bed sheets.

"Bakura," she whimpered, "no, Bakura."

---Bakura---

He was roughly shoved into a cell in the dungeons to await execution, why had he been such a fool to linger in the palace, Rei: that was why, "Oh Rei I'm sorry." He pulled his knees up to his chest but his pride refused to let the tears that filled his eyes, fall.

---Yami and his father---

A guard entered and went up to the Pharaoh bowing and said, "Pharaoh, life, health, strength be to you, the thief has been found and thrown in the dungeons."

"Excellent," the Pharaoh stated, "have him executed at dawn."

"Yes your majesty," the guard bowed and left.

"You see my son," the Pharoah started when the guard had left, "that is how you deal with tomb robbers and the like." Yami nodded, indicating that he had heard what his father said, although he was not the only one, Serenity had had her ear pressed to the wooden door the whole time. 'Oh no, I can't let that happen, I have to get Bakura out of here,' with that though in mind she rushed to the dungeons.

When she arrived there a guard barred her way, his spear fell in front of her and refused her entrance, "I'm sorry mam, but no one is allowed past, Pharaoh's orders," the guard growled.

"Let me pass," she replied looking at the guard sternly, he just growled and refused to let her go past him. "As you wish," she commented, her crescent mark flashed and the guard raised his spear, under her controlling spell, she dashed past him and into the dungeons.

She soon found Bakura in the end cell; he looked up when he heard her enter and starred at her with wide eyes as she came up to him. "It's no use Usagi," he stated pulling at the chains that bound his wrists and ankles, "they won't budge."

"Let me ask you one thing Bakura, and I need a straight answer, what do you know of the planets?" she asked seriously taking one of the bonds into her hands.

"I know a little planetarian and the names of the royal family but other than that nothing, I've never been there, I just have friends in high places," he responded refusing to look at her.

"What if I told you my name wasn't Usagi," he looked at her in shock, "its Serenity."

"No way, you can't be the Hime no Tsuki," he gasped going as far away from her as his bonds would allow.

"I am Bakura, as Rei is Marusu," his eyes widened further and in a flash of Serenity's crescent mark Bakura's bonds fell to the ground completely useless.

"Stay away from me," he demanded edging away from her, the planet people were cruel and would harm anyone if it were what they wished.

"Damn you Bakura," she shouted, "I know you're in love with Marusu, Rei, whatever you will call her, if you ever want to see her again in this world you'll move your lazy ass and get out of here! I don't HAVE to save you, but I'm doing it for both your sakes, get out of here you fool," she screamed at him.

"But, aren't you, aren't you supposed to be cruel," Bakura commented taking a step towards her.

"Damn it Bakura, of course not," her entire etiquette that she learnt as a princess faded and she became Usagi, not Serenity in the least. He smirked at her hugging her quickly; he whispered a thank-you in her ear before dashing out the door and out of the palace. Serenity too ran out of the dungeon and was around the corner just as the spell she cast wore off, she smiled to herself, hoping that things would turn out all right.

"Serenity-sama they're going to kill him, they're going to kill him," Marusu wailed flinging herself at her friend whom she'd desperately been trying to find.

"No they are not Marusu-chan," Serenity replied and the raven haired girl looked ta her with teary, confused eyes, "by the time they realise he's gone, he'll be long gone form here."

"You, you freed him, oh thank you Serenity-sama," Marusu exclaimed hugging her friend tightly and Serenity returned the gesture.

"Come, we cannot be found here," Serenity said taking Marusu's hand and they ran as fast as they could away form the dungeons.

Along their way they found Isis, she'd recently been made a Priestess of, not surprisingly, the Goddess Isis and was one of Yami's most trusted friends. "Hey Isis, how are you?" Serenity asked as they neared the violet eyes woman.

"I'm fine Usagi, have you seen my brother anywhere, I'm looking for him?" was Isis's, slightly distraught, reply.

"No, but we'll help look," Marusu called and at that the three went off together to find Malik but when they did they met with a rather odd sight. Malik was on top of Maakyurii, Ami, in a very incriminating position and to put the cherry on the ice cream, he was kissing her.

He pulled away, "You ask too many questions," he kissed the tip of her nose gently, "what's with that?"

"Um," was all Maakyurii said before both heard a cough behind them, it was obliviously, a 'Hello-your-not-alone-please-divert-attention,' cough. Malik turned his head sharply and a line of pink tinted his cheeks when he saw Serenity, Marusu and his sister there.

"If you're going to do anything, find a room," Serenity said giggling, Malik and Ami blushed harder and Marusu tapped the blonde around the head with two fingers.

"Usagi!" raven haired Hime scolded.

"Aw Rei," Serenity said rubbing her head, "you're no fun," Marusu just glared at her and Serenity grinned knowing it was only in jest.

"Come on Malik, I have something for you to do, you can finish this later," Isis said looking at her brother unsurely.

"Oh Isis, do I have to?" he whined giving her a smirk: his impression of the puppy face.

"Yes," Isis glared at him, "get!" she ordered pointing down the hall, Malik sighed and reluctantly got up. He helped Mai up after that, "See you later Ami," Malik told her giving her a chaste kiss to the lips before departing with Isis.

"So Ami, how does it feel to have a boy-friend," Serenity asked as the trio wondered down the halls, Ami just blushed bowing her head and not saying anything.

"Oh come on Ami, you're not the only one," Serenity said trying to cheer her friend up a bit.

"Who are you with Usagi?" Ami asked as both her and Rei gave her inquiring glances.

"Yami," came a girl's voice behind them, they turned to see Viinasu and Yupiteru and Serenity gave them a surprised look.

"How did you know?" she breathed out.

"We saw you," Viinasu started then looked at Yupiteru grinning.

"And him," Yupiteru continued also looking at Viinasu.

They both then turned to Serenity and said in perfect unison, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Maakyurii and Marusu looked at Serenity as though she'd grown two heads, Viinasu and Yupiteru grinned at Serenity and all the speechless Hime could do was blush a bright red.

"I'm with Jou," Viinasu stated proudly putting a hand to her chest and grinning broadly.

"That's nothing to brag about, I've got Seto," Yupiteru countered crossing her arms and smiling smugly.

"Well I'm with the Pharaoh, so there!" Serenity said sticking her tongue out at them.

"Well mine's the most dangerous," Marusu boasted, "mine's Bakura," she said nodding, all the others, bar Serenity, gapped at her.

"T-the tomb robber?" Viinasu cried.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yupiteru demanded checking Marusu's temperature.

"I'm fine," the girl moaned pushing the brunette's hand away, "he's really nice to me."

"So Ami," Serenity turned to her friend, trying to take the subject of conversation off of Bakura, "who's your boyfriend?" she asked smirking.

"Yeh, inquiring minds want to know," Viinasu commented unaware that Serenity and Marusu already knew.

"Me, that's who," Malik said walking up in front of them; Maakyurii blushed bright red when Malik put his arms around her waist.

Yupiteru raised an eyebrow and then grinned at the blushing blue haired genius, "Woo, Ami's got a hot boy-friend." Maakyurii's blush only got brighter if that was humanly possible, Viinasu grinned, Marusu bopped Yupiteru over the head and Serenity just sighed and smiled contentedly.

"Well, what to know, I've done all my chores for the day," Serenity said looking around at the little group.

"Same," Viinasu affirmed, "oh no, I forgot," she cried putting her hands to her shocked looking face.

"What?" Yupiteru asked looking at the flustered blonde with concern and curiosity.

"I was supposed to meet Jono five minutes ago, gotta run guys," she waved and with that sped off at a speed that was only possible for Viinasu when chasing a boy.

"She's, in a word, obsessed," Marusu commented shaking her head and sighing at her friend's actions.

"Well I have something I want to show Ami, so if you'll excuse us," Malik said dragging Maakyurii off who, by this time, completely speechless and not to mention beat red.

"Yeh, right," Yupiteru scoffed grinning, "oh well, I'm going to go and find something to do, buy you two," she said waving and heading off.

"Yeh, more like find Seto," Marusu said slightly.

"I heard that," Yupiteru yelled back scowling at them before disappearing round a corner.

"Oh well, thanks for freeing Bakura Serenity-sama, I really appreciate it," Marusu said smiling before heading off to wherever she was planning on going.

"By Marusu-chan," Serenity called before going to the window on the other side of the hallway.

"Something wrong Koneko-chan?" came a voice Serenity knew well, it was that of her friend Tennou whom she hadn't seen in a while.

"Tennou-chan, where have you been all this time," Serenity cried running up to her and hugging her. She looked to her side to see the aqua haired Nepuchuun, "Nepu-chan," Serenity then, near enough, jumped on her other friend.

"Koneko-hime, there is an evil that is growing more powerful everyday here on Earth, here, it's something they call the Shadow Realm," Tennou stated looking at Serenity thoughtfully.

"What can we do to stop it?" Serenity gasped looking at Tennou with shimmering eyes.

"Nothing, we must leave Earth quickly," Tennou answered but this comment made Serenity's face take on an angered expression.

"You're not suggesting we leave them Tennou," the blonde opened her mouth to speak but Serenity cut her off, "Tennou, I refuse to do as you suggest, I can't leave Egypt, or Yami," she whispered, "alone if it puts them in danger. I will do everything I can to prevent this Shadow Realm from doing any harm," Serenity argued.

"Serenity-hime we are under the orders of Queen Selene to bring you home safely, we have delayed this long enough," Nepuchuun stated looking at Serenity sternly.

"No, I will not go home, I don't care what you or mother says, I came here to try and unite Earth and the Luna Kingdom, you know what I think you two, I think you're running away!" Serenity accused glaring at the two. "You're being so selfish, you know if you don't follow orders you'll be thrown out of my court, you'd rather let innocent people die rather than loose your positions. Both of you are a disgrace," Serenity, she was so angry and hurt that tears of frustration and sadness coursed down her cheeks.

"Whether it be willingly or kicking and screaming Serenity-hime I'll be damned if we don't take you and the others back to the planets. This is Earth's problem, they bought it on themselves and you are not to be put in danger for them," Tennou shouted.

"NO!" Serenity screamed pushing past then and running as fast as she could to the only place she could think of, 'Yami's room.'

"Don't you think you were a little harsh Tennou-chan?" Nepuchuun inquired but Tennou merely shook her head.

"Not all, she needs to go home, I think her love for Yami is blinding her, these people don't disserve her pity," Tennou commented and the two made there way towards their separate rooms for the oncoming night.

**Okay, so that has to be my longest EVER chapter.**

**So that's the emotional bit, next chapter lovey dovey areas, tell me what kind of things you want and I'll do them! If I can... But anyway, Yami also realises just how bad the Shadow Realm is getting, eh finds out Bakura has escaped and then Millennium Ring is gone, obviously stolen by our white haired bishie. The rest, will be revealed in next chapters, next chapter mini summary! ^_^**


	12. If only

**I'm sorry it took so long, my disk wasn't working, oh well! ^_^;;; HERE NOW!!!**

---Maakyurii and Malik---

"Malik why did you bring me here," Maakyurii asked the blonde as they entered his room and he sat down on his bed.

"I just wanted to…to tell you that I…that I…I love you," he said hanging his head, "and that I know we can't be together" his eyes welled up with tears but he refused to let them fall.

"But Malik, why not?" Maakyurii asked she knew very well why not but wondered if Malik knew.

"Ami, ever since Isis received the Millennium Necklace she's had these visions and I know…I know that your name is Maakyurii and that…that you're the princess of Mercury, Maakyurii," Malik said hesitantly still not looking at her.

"Oh Malik," Maakyurii said quietly walking over to him and lifting his chin, "Why does that stop you…stop us?" she asked.

"Because, you…you wouldn't love someone as low as me, a common Earthling, a slave as well," his eyes were downcast as he said this and she saw one crystal tear run down his cheek.

"Malik, you love someone for who they are," his eyes darted up to look at her smiling face, "not what they are," she finished and was shocked when he grabbed the sides of her face and crushed his mouth to hers.

He pulled away looking her straight in the eyes, "You mean that?" he asked, his eyes silently pleading with her.

"Oh course I do Malik, I…ashiteru," she said kissing him gently and sitting down next to him and putting her arms around his waist.

"What does that mean?" he asked looking at her.

"Guess," she teased.

"I love you," was his answer and she nodded in affirmation that that was indeed the correct answer, "your mine?" he asked.

"Hai," she replied nodding and he just knew it meant yes as he lowered his head to hers, kissing her softly and she kissed him back and nothing else mattered, not who they were, not where they were and not the danger they put themselves in.

---Marusu---

"I miss him already, I hope Bakura's safe," she whispered to herself as she stared out the window and into the long sands of the desert.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," came a gruff voice, Marusu's head snapped up and a smile spread across her features like wild fire. She spun around to come face to face with the one she loved the most, Bakura.

"Oh Bakura," she cried throwing herself at him and eh caught her, holding her unwilling to let go.

"Serenity told me…told me who you are, your highness," he said smirking as she looked at him and blushed.

"It doesn't change anything does it?" she asked shakily hopping that her high position wouldn't affect him.

"Of course not Marusu, nothing could alter my love for you," he whispered in her ear kissing it softly before pulling back to look at her dazzling eyes. He marvelled din her beauty, as her eyes and hair seemed to shine in the light that the sun shone through the window.

"And the same for me," Marusu whispered also and pressed her lips to his, he soon dominated the kiss and Marusu melted in his strong arms.

"Wherever you are and wherever you go, my love will follow, the love I show, whoever looks at you wont matter to me, I know that your with me because, you see, I love you," Bakura muttered to her and she just sighed, just listening to his voice made her knees buckle.

"Thank-you Bakura, you mean so much to me, I don't ever want to let you go, I wish you didn't have to go," Marusu said sadly tears welling up in her eyes, one fell but it was wiped away by Bakura.

"Then I'll stay, I don't want to see you sad," he said himself looking sorrowful.

"No, you have to go, or you'll be found and killed, please Bakura, I don't want to see you dead," Marusu cried into his chest and Bakura just held her tighter.

"Marusu," he called pulling back so she could look him in the eye, "I would rather die having known you, than live without meeting you."

"Oh Bakura, I love you, but really, you have to go," she said nuzzling into his chest again.

"I know, but you'll always be in my heart," Bakura replied smiling down at the mass fop black hair below him.

"And you will always be in mine," was Marusu's only reply and the room fell silent, both content in each others arms, unwilling to let go.

---Yupiteru---

The brown haired, green eyed, princess of Jupiter wandered through the palace halls to come to a stop in front of a large, expensive looking door. She nodded and received a grunt from inside, "Seto, it's me," she whispered but it was heard, as there was soon the noise of movement from inside.

"Makato, I wasn't expecting you," he stated as he looked at the tall brunette before him.

"That's doesn't mean you don't want em around does it?" she asked, smiling lightly knowing that he probably wouldn't want her after what she had to tell him.

"No, of course not," he said smirking putting her hand in his and leading her inside, "Is there something wrong?" he asked looking at the sad and desperate expression etched into her features.

"There is something Seto, that's very important to me…and it might give you second thoughts about…about me," she whispered but he obviously heard it when he slipped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"How could something do that Makato, I love you too much," she closed her eyes and sighed pulling away from him: shocking him. "Makato, I," he tried to say something but she put a slender finger to his lips: silencing him.

"Seto, I love you also but there is something about me that…you should know but…it will probably change your mind," she whispered tears welling in her eyes as he looked at her with confusion: she bit her lip. "You know the other day Seto, when you said that one of lower class and high class can't be together, what if I'm…I'm not low class," he starred at her with shock and then happiness.

"But how, how can that be bad?" he asked reaching to take her hand but she shook her head and kept away from him.

"Btu I'm not just any ordinary member of the upper class, I'm a princess and no less," he looked slightly shocked and opened his mouth, but shut it again and allowed her to continue. "I'm not a princess of Earth," he starred at her with wide startled eyes, "I'm the princess of Jupiter, my name is…is Yupiteru." She chocked back a sob and turned away from him in shame, "I can under stand," she sobbed again, "if you...if you hate me," she whispered out.

"Shut up," he growled and she refused to look at him, her shoulders slumped and she couldn't help but cry. "Don't be an idiot, I," she turned to look at him with tears in her glistening emerald eyes, "I," he couldn't get his words straight.

"I'll make it easier," she whispered, her voice uneven from her crying, "do you still love me for who I am and not despise me for what I am?"

"No," he face fell, "I mean yes…no…I mean, oh I don't know what I mean anymore," he cried out racking a hand through his chestnut hair.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking at his frustrated features and ice blue met emerald green once again.

"Of course I do, Yupiteru, you see, I make…or break the rules," he smirked and she half grinned at him as she literally fell into his arms and cried against his chest as he held her close.

---Viinasu, Jono and Shizuka---

"Hey guys, I'm going to get something to eat, you hungry?" Shizuka asked, looking at the two blondes, the taller of which, was her brother.

"Nah, we'll be fine, see you in a minute sis," Jono replied as Shizuka nodded silently before leaving to give the two some time.

"Jono," Viinasu whispered turning away from the blonde boy when she sure Shizuka was out of hearing and seeing range.

"Minako, what's wrong?" Jono inquired, reaching out for her and taking her by the shoulder.

"I…I love you so much Jono and I…I don't want you to hate me," she started but h interrupted suddenly upon hearing those words.

"Hate you, how could I hate you?" he demanded trying to turn her around but she refused to move.

"Please let me finish," she stated before continuing, "but I also, don't want you to…to love me for…for something I'm not," and now she turned to look at him, the mark of her home planet, Venus, burning in a bright orange on her forehead.

"How, oh by Ra, you're a planetarian," he took a step back from her in fear as her dress melted away to reveal a light orange, long, flowing, princess gown, her royal robe.

"Yes, that's right, and I'm the princess of Venus, Viinasu, and now I can answer your question, my identity is why you can hate me," she closed her eyes and dropped her head to the floor as a loan tear ran down her cheek.

"But I can't hate you," she looked at him with hope shinning in her cerulean eyes, "…when I love you."

"Do you…mean that?" she chocked out of her tears as they continued to cores down her cheeks.

"Of course I do," he replied walking up to her and putting his lips to hers, her eyes slipped shut on reflex. "I love you more than anything," he whispered as he pulled away and Shizuka chose that moment top come around the corner.

"Finally chose to tell him eh Viinasu?" she asked smiling brightly at Viinasu who smiled back.

"WHAT?" Jono's jaw dropped to the floor startling both girls "you're not telling me my own sister knew this before me are you," he then pretended to be hurt.

"Oh don't worry you big baby, you know, and nothing else matters except that I love," Viinasu announced pulling Jono into another kiss.

Shizuka sighed and covered her eyes hurriedly with her hand, "I think I'll leave now," but the kissing duo paid her no attention at all as she slipped out of the room.

**Well, that's it for now. Next chapter, really sad bit between Yami and Serenity, Haruka/Michiru confrontation/discussion and a realisation, anyway, the opening of the Shadow Realm is finally getting critical enough to be concerned about and I must warn you know that this will NOT have a happy ending, character death, loss of memories and other things.! ;-; So sad!**


	13. Rejection

**Well, it's the second to last chapter, it's a right shame! ;-;**

---Serenity---

The princess of the Moon sped down the hallway, her hair flying behind her and her bangs whipping at her eyes at her eyes making them sting and go red. Tears coursed down her cheeks at what Tennou had said, she turned a corner and soon found Yami's door. She knocked and waited outside, the door was flung open and stepped back in shock but Yami's furious face calmed when he saw Serenity.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" he asked stretching out his hand to wipe a stray tear that fell from her eye away.

"Yami, I have a problem and I think…no I know that…that you are going to hate me," she stated looking at him with a sad face.

"Why, by Ra, would I have reason to hate you?" Yami exclaimed embracing her but she just shoved him away and stood with her head down, a frown formed on Yami's face at her behaviour. "Usa, have I done something wrong?" he inquired trying to find out why she was upset and angry at, what appeared to be, him.

"No Yami, nothing that you have done," she replied and her crescent moon, royal birthmark began glowing on her forehead. Because her head was down Yami, of course, could not see the mark and thought something bad was happening to Serenity.

"Usa," he called trying to reach for her but as soon as he did the light engulfed the entire room, it melted away to reveal black and little specks of light everyone. Yami realised that it the night sky and then he looked down, he was floating, floating in mid air above…above THE MOON! "This has to be the Planetarians doing don't be scared okay Usa," he said looking around as the Lunarians bustled about their capital unaware of the floating pair.

"But I'm not scared Yami, because I am safe here," Yami's head snapped up and he stared at Usa in horror.

"Please Usa, tell me you're not…you're not…" he trailed off hopelessly knowing full well now that Usagi was Planetarian and from the looks of their surroundings Lunarian as well. "You're a spy aren't you," he rounded on her, "to wait until my weakest moment and then order the Planetarians to attack!" he accused and Serenity took a step back.

"No Yami! It's not like that at all, nothing like that," she cried raising her head and he saw, saw the thing that nearly gave him a heart attack, it was the royal crescent mark of the Lunarian Royal family.

"You're princess Serenity aren't you?" he spat at her, it was more like a statement than a question and the look of disgust on his face made Serenity's heart break.

"Hai Yami-san, maybe Tennou-chan is correct, maybe I should just go home," Serenity responded weekly looking at Yami although he refused to look at her.

"Who the hell is Tennou-chan?" Yami asked, deliberately putting venom into the Planetarian extension, -chan.

"She is…Haruka, we are the princess of the planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune. I'm sorry if I have disgusted you and I'm sorry if you feel betrayed but now this Yami," as she said his name the scene around them began to fade and his bedroom came back into view. "I have and will always love you no matter what you think of me," and then they were back and nothing seemed to have changed, her mark was gone and so was the princess gown he had seen only moments before.

"I hate you, you were right, now get out, get out of my kingdom and go home. You and your friends, I hate you all and want you out, you've caused enough trouble already," Serenity's eyes began to water. "You've wormed your way into the palace and are probably trying to get close to my advisors, as well as me, you little sneak. May Ra and damn you and your ancestors abandon you, for what you've done you should go to the jaws of set and have your soul ripped into a thousand shreds," he yelled and Serenity fled afraid of what the enraged Yami may do.

"Ashiteru Yami-kun, no matter what you do," she whispered to herself as she fled down the hall as fast as she could, crying.

---Tennou and Nepuchuun---

"I really think we should let her stay if she's so adamant about it," Nepuchuun contemplated as she sat on the windowsill of her and her best friend's room.

"I know you do," said Tennou walking up to her, "but we were sent here to get her OUT of danger, if she remains here she will be dragged into the war with the Shadow Realm we must return her to the Moon," she explained not looking at her aqua haired partner.

Nepuchuun looked into Tenor's eyes and saw something she'd never expected, "You don't really want to leave…do you?" the blue eyes one asked smiling at Tennou.

Tennou herself sighed and turned to look down at the sitting form, she smiled lightly, "No, but this is for the safety of Serenity. I admit it was a little harsh and that this place is worth staying in, but we put ourselves in danger and what if we are found out."

"But they are all in love," Nepuchuun replied and Tennou sat down opposite her on the sill looking at her and frowning.

"I know, but Yami has grown up to hate the Planetarians, his mind is filled with lies about us and if he found out his mind would tell him that we are probably spies," Tennou replied before looking to the floor as if it held the answer to all their problems.

"I understand now, nothing could change that, "Nepuchuun sighed sadly, " we must leave…" she trailed off at a whisper unable and not even wanting to continue.

Suddenly the door flung open and their stood, with her crescent mark glowing one again, a red blotchy face and very messed up hair, princess Serenity.

"Hime," both women exclaimed jumping to their feet and rushing to her sides.

"We are to leave now," was all Serenity said before she fainted, Tennou caught her and both she and Nepuchuun looked at each other, faces set. They nodded to each other and, giving Serenity to Nepuchuun, Tennou ran off to gather the other four.

---The High Priests, below Seto---

"It's gotten critical, we cannot hold it back any longer," one of the five priests present exclaimed.

"We must inform the Pharaoh," a second stated looking to the doors separating their congregation room from the hall.

"And his son, after all, he now has the Millennium Puzzle," another reasoned. They all nodded and scattered to tell those who needed to know about the bringing forth of the shadow realm.

** Now ain't that just so sad? I mean, Yami now hates Serenity, but what's going to happen next chapter, the last one...**

**Next Chapter - The Earth is in Grave Danger from the Negaverse...Serenity tries to use the old Moon legend to aid the sealing of the millennium Items, to give it more power but...it requires the sacrifice of a life...**


	14. Never again

**Well here's the next and final chapter! ;-;**

It was the next day and everything just went from bad to worse, Yami just ignored Serenity and her friends, he cut Seto off from Yupiteru, Jono off from Viinasu and Malik off from Maakyurii. He banned them from moving out of a certain room and placed guards outside the door. His rage only increased when he was crowned and the minute after that he was informed of the breaking out of the Shadow Realm. He had to go, he had to fight it off but what would it lead too…?

"All of those with a Millennium Item, I don't give a damn who they are, are to come immediately. Send out these orders and say that there will be no punishment for past wrongs," Yami yelled at his messengers who scurried away: afraid of what the pharaoh might do. Everyone, even his formidable father, had noticed the change in the boy and how he seemed that much more on edge. Yet no one questioned him, no, no one questioned Yami the Pharoah, not now at least. Even the normally arrogant High Priest had lost his figure and all in the entire Palace had lost that air that just was…and now wasn't.

It was a day later when Yami found himself in his room watching the sun go down on a very disturbed Egypt. The hole in the sky that was the opening of the Shadow Realm grew bigger and he was sure he only had less that a day left until the Monsters were released.

"You wanted those with a Millennium Item Pharaoh," came a hiss from the shadows of his rapidly darkening room.

"Whose there?" Yami cried spinning around to face the empty looking room, his eyes darted from corner to corner in hopes to catch whoever had spoken.

"Only me Pharaoh, only me," came a snarling voice as a figure came from the one place Yami had not looked, the ceiling. The white haired fiend who had stolen the Millennium Ring appeared before Yami as the sun set behind them. Yami growled and took a step back looking at Bakura in absolute disgust.

"If you did not bare the Millennium Ring I would have you killed!" Yami declared haughtily starring into Bakura's eyes, his own bearing a burning fire.

"And if you were not admired by a friend of my lover then I would slit you throat, I guess that makes us even, no?" Bakura retorted he had been furious when he heard about what happened at the palace. He had debated not coming but then he thought of Rei and he did, but for her and her alone.

"Aw," Yami false cooed, venom dripping from his voice, "a lowly, pathetic Tomb Robber has fallen for a Planetarian bitch!" Bakura's nose crinkled at the words used to describe him and his Koi.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakura ordered a knife was soon at Yami's throat at his screaming mouth was covered by Bakura's hand, placed in a position so he could not bite it. "Now listen, either you get my help or you don't, I don't give a damn about whether Earth is destroyed or not. Thus means, no threatening me, no taunting me and no nothing, I am not one of your loyal subjects nor am I any servant of yours," Bakura explained and Yami almost went red with anger.

When Bakura removed his hand Yami sighed, "Alright," he looked away, "come on, we must have less than a day, the sooner this gets down the better." Yami walked to his door and opened it, not looking back but hearing Bakura's footsteps follower that of his own. On their way out of the palace Yami sent a servant to gather the other millennium items and send them to the temple of Ra quickly.

"So Pharaoh," Yami just grunted without turning to face Bakura who continued, "I heard that you were in love with one of the Planetarians." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of interest, one, which Yami did not appreciate, his anger flared and he turned on Bakura.

"Be quiet Tomb Robber, you have no proper right to speak to me, after all, your Millennium Item was stolen from the one I chose so you are not it's rightful owner," Yami stated proudly, crossing his arms in a defiant manner.

"Well Pharaoh, if I wasn't destined for it then how can I use it's power," Bakura whispered menacingly, Yami's eyes widened yet he could not say anymore as his other five priests gathered around him.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Seto asked although not really caring, the entire palace thought that he had made the wrong decision.

"I'm but fine but we-" Yami was cut short in whatever it was he was about to say by a roar that rippled through the streets. "Oh by Ra, their here!" Yami shouted and quickly the seven present got into a circle and held their Millennium Item in their hands in front of them.

---The room where the girls are---

Serenity watched from her window the Shadow Realm's portal got bigger and bigger, she gasped quite audibly when a white dragon like creature with fiery blue eyes. It roared and then Serenity sensed a great concentration of energy, she looked to where it was coming form, the Temple of Ra, she looked where the monster was headed, the Temple of Ra.

'Hold on, Yami's sealing the Millennium Items, there's no way he can protect himself at the moment, I have to help him,' she thought hurriedly turning to her friends who had also witnessed the arrival of the monster. "My friends, we have to stop that monster from reaching Yami and the others," she declared.

"Why should we help him?" Marusu spat, not really caring what happened to Yami at the moment.

"Because if we don't then the Earth will be in ruins," no one moved or said anything, they still didn't like the idea. "Well fine then, be stubborn, but I came here to do what I could to make these people trust me and I'm going to do it, even if I have to do it alone," Serenity declared.

Her crescent mark glowed and she stood before them, still in her Egyptian dress but with her Moon slippers and earrings and jewellery. With that, tapping into her Moon power she jumped form the high window, landed safely and ran as fast as she could towards the Temple of Ra.

She got there in time enough to go against the monster, everyone in the fleeing town recognised her and wondered what she could be up to, and how she got out of the palace. That did not matter now, "Yami, I may have disappointed you and you may hate me, but so help me Yami, I will protect you," she whispered to herself and pare of pure white feathery wings lined with streaks of gold burst from her back. One feather fell away and drifted on the wind, by fate or by chance, it landed on the circle of Millennium Item's and stood upright and unmoving. Yami noticed this and whispered to himself, but Bakura still heard it, "I'm sorry Serenity, please, I'm so, so sorry."

Outside Serenity stood still as the monster came nearer, she reached both her hands out in front of her, putting her arms straight at perpendicular to her body at the same time. "I call upon the power of the Moon, the Stars and the Sun, in the name of the Planetarian alliance I crave your aid!" she called and gold, silver and even bronze sparkled started to shimmer in the gap between her hands.

Gradually the sparks began to take on a solid form; a pure white bar appeared before her, on the end of which was a light pink heart with the centre hollowed out and a little stand at the bottom. Inside of that heart laid the Silver moon crystal and on top of the heart there was an image of the sun, glittering gold. At the bottom of her new sceptre was a bronze star signifying that she had been lent their powers to use as of now to defeat this monster.

"Come on step nearer," she called to the dragon over the increasing roar of the Shadow Realm as monster after Monster appeared from it's swirling depths, "and I will smite you!" Monster gave another roar and advances towards her; she stood still, unmoving and unafraid.

"Sun, Cosmic, Moon, Star, Crystal POWER!!!" Serenity yelled, taking to the sky and pointing her sceptre straight at the Blue Eyes and fired.

---Meanwhile, a little before---

"She's right guys," came Maakyurii's voice and she two stood up, Mercury's sign glowing o her forehead, and soon she was there in the same style as Serenity had.

"I'll help too!" Viinasu called and she transformed also going over to stand by Maakyurii and looking at the other three.

"I'm in," Yupiteru agreed and transformed, Nepuchuun and Tennou looked at each other, nodded in silent agreement and transformed. Soon all six off them were running as fast as they could towards Serenity.

---The moon Kingdom---

"They have disobeyed me but yet they try to save Earth, I will never understand my daughter," Selene sighed and turned to the present Sataan and Puruutoo. "I am sending you both to Egypt, Earth, you must help her, I will come for you," Selene declared, the other two present nodded and bowed silently before they were wisped away to Earth by silver sparks.

---Serenity---

She could fell herself running out of power and she was about to give up when suddenly something made her heart stop, she heard Yami's voice in her mind, 'Serenity, I-I, just don't give,' was all he said before it faded completely. But that was not the only thing that spurred her on, "Mercury Ice Planet POWER!" and soon an electric blue beam of energy twisted around her own silver and gold one.

"Mars Fire Planet POWER!" a line of burning red came forth.

"Jupiter Nature Planet POWER!" leaves and crackling thunder swirled around the ever-increasing energy beam.

"Venus Love Planet POWER!" golden hearts and bright yellow stars came to Serenity's aid.

"Uranus Wind Planet POWER!" rings of grey then hooked themselves onto the beam.

"Neptune Water Planet POWER!" a bending flow of water intertwined itself with the others.

Then two calls came that no one had expected and both a dark purple and a black beam completed the Planetarian alliance full power.

"Pluto Time Planet POWER!" the Queen of Pluto, Puruutoo stood there with her time staff pointing at Serenity.

Sataan also stood, by Puruutoo's side, her glaive aiming the same direction as she called, "Saturn Death and Rebirth Planet POWER!"

The beam hit the dragon and it disintegrated, it pieces falling back into the open hole to the shadow realm. The beam then darted over the heads of Egypt destroyed ever Monster in the place and the hole began to close, the Millennium Item's were working and Serenity and her court had managed to hold off the monsters.

But after they were all gone, Serenity's wings faded and she began to fall; her eyes slipped shut for she had so little energy she could barely keep them open.

---Yami and the others---

Yami sensed the sudden dip in his loves energy, although he would no longer admit that he had been in love with her, his pride would not let him do that. 'SERENITY!' he yelled in his mind, 'NO!!!' and yet, all he could do is feel his love's energy slip away as his own soul was pulled into the Millennium Puzzle, he didn't get to say goodbye…

---Serenity---

The princess had fainted as soon as her eyes slipped shut and embraced the darkness that they had brought upon her. She did not feel it however when Yami called out to her, or when her mother, Selene, appeared and caught her. She floated to the ground where she was crowded by the soon to be senshi and it took a while to calm them.

The first thing Selene said was, "I am sorry for all of you, but these memories are not ideal, it would be better for all of you to forget what has happened here," the princess' stood in shock as they were enveloped in silver mist with dotted golden sparks. The people of Egypt saw it as a dream, all except one, Malik Ishtar, his sister had asked him to guard Pharaoh's memory until he arose again and he would do so. He would protect the Millennium Items, Pharaoh's Tomb and Pharaoh's Memory.

Although he did wed another and have children he never did forget the beautiful, blue haired and cerulean-eyed princess whom he had loved so much. Serenity and her court were taken back to the palace, remembering nothing but that did not mean that their memories were lost forever.

Nine sacred jewels hanging from golden chains lay in a gold and mahogany box in the back of the throne room, in a place on Selene knew. Encased in these were the memories of the princess' which would lie dormant for all eternity.

And so Serenity fell in love with Endymion, who had never known of her forgotten love for Yami. Eventually, in her turn, Queen Barrel came and the fight was over before it began. Serenity, her court and loyal senshi were hurled into the future, along with nine forgotten pendants that never left their sides… 

**For those of you who enjoyed it and reviewed I thank you very much. I must admit this is one of the saddest things I ever wrote. I will probably not write a sequel and shall leave your minds to wander as to the future that could happen.**

**Also, if any of you are reading my other SM/YGO crossover Solar and Millennium, I must inform you that I am going to take it down for plot changes, though rest assured, I will repost it.**

**Another note, if you like Harry Potter, could you please read my Harry Potter fic, pretty please! ^_^ If you do and review I might consider doing a sequel for this story, there's the motivation for you! ^_^**


	15. DUN DUN DUN

Eh hem, I have decided to make a sequel to this story under poplar demand. However I will not even think about starting writing unless people review a fic called '**Evil of the Clashing Worlds**', it's a DBZ/SM x-over. If you don't like that category then you're excused but until that story gets ten reviews I'm not doing the sequel. So there, you have been threatened! ^_^

The address is:  



End file.
